Forbidden Fruit
by Sams Witch
Summary: Modern day King and Queen Winchester, their youngest Sam is to wed the young Jessica Moore. While that is going on the eldest Dean has his eyes on the youngest Moore daughter, Melissa. What forbidden treats and desire shall open in this story?DeanOCSamJes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A modern day tale of King and Queen Winchester and their sons, Dean and Sam. While Samuel is about to wed young Jessica Moore the oldest, Dean, has his eye on the young Moore sister, Melissa. Though Melissa being so young at the age of 17 and Dean of 26, she knows it's wrong for a man of his age to look at her with lust in those green eyes.

* * *

Jessica Moore ran in one of the many hallways of her family's estate. Her heels clicked as she ran as fast as she could towards her little sister's room, Melissa. Jessica knew that Melissa must have forgotten what day it was. Her young sister was high spirited but at the same time forgot the importance of many "family" matters. Especially this one. Jessica was to meet the son of the King. The young one, Samuel. He was to court her and if Melissa wasn't there with the rest of the family it would make their father angry and their family look bad.

Jessica burst into Melissa's room and ran over to the bed throwing off the comforter and blankets.

"What are you doing?" Melissa groaned rolling over.

"You seriously need to get up like NOW!" yelled Jessica and patted her sisters butt and then walked over towards her closet to pick out a descent dress.

"What for?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"I knew you would forget."

"Forget what?" Melissa leaned up and looked over her shoulder as her sister pulled out a simple white strapless dress. "Oh no," she said as she remembered what today was.

"Yes! Oh no is exactly right!" Jessica rushed over to her sister as Melissa ran over to her vanity and brushed her hair. "Get up," Jessica said as she walked over to her sister.

Melissa stood up ripping off her t-shirt and shorts and letting her sister throw on the white dress. "What would I do without you?" asked Melissa as she fixed her bangs and applied some make up.

Jessica smiled as she grabbed her young sister's hand, "Be buried six feet under because you pissed off dad for being late to almost every gathering."

Melissa giggled as they ran out of her bedroom and down the many hallways. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Doesn't matter we have…" Jessica paused to look at the Grandfather clock on the wall, "two minutes to get outside before Dad throws a shit fit."

"Thank God we're almost there."

The two sisters ran down one of the spiral stairs towards the front hall where a maid opened the door for them. The two ran out and towards the front where their parents were waiting for them.

"Ah, Melissa so glad to see you are actually awake," said their mother, Jennifer as she fluffed up her hair, "Your father would have killed you for missing the King and Queens and young Samuel's arrival."

"I know…I'm sorry," she said looking at her mother who just smiled at her.

"It's alright, I was young once." Jennifer smoother her daughters hair out and Melissa looked forward as a few motorcycle cops turned the corner of the long drive up to their estate and then a limo was insight.

Melissa looked at Jessica who appeared to be nervous and she knew her big sister to never be nervous about anything. Melissa took hold of her sister's hand and squeezed. Jessica looked at her and smiled. Their father, Connor, looked over at his daughters and Melissa caught his eye. He smiled at her and she gave him a smile back, the one that he knew would one day bring a man down to his knees for her.

Jessica bit her bottom lip nervously as the limo pulled up. Melissa gave her sister one more squeeze before letting go of her hand and standing back with her mother as the limo doors were opened by the limo driver.

The first to come out was the King himself, John Winchester then his wife, the Queen, Mary.

Melissa watched as her father and the King shook hands as their wives hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. It was the normal welcome for anyone that was brought to the estate and when it was time they would bring Jessica up first for introductions then herself. She was always last when it came to introductions and other things that happened in the family. That was the downfall of being the youngest and a woman. She didn't care once though as long as her family and sister were happy. Mostly, she cared about her sister's happiness and hoped that Samuel Winchester was the one for her, though he is the youngest of the Winchester family, him and Jessica were the same age.

"This is our daughter Jessica," said Connor placing his hand on Jessica's back and pushing her to the front to meet the King and Queen. They fawned over her of course. Jessica had beauty that no one could ever beat and Melissa smiled.

Connor looked towards Melissa a proud smile on his face. He treated both daughters equally in his eyes. He just had high expectations for Melissa. He knew she was high spirited and he knew one day she will leave this place and travel and do something she really wanted to do. That's why he agreed on the courtship for Jessica and Samuel. Jessica could be the house wife that Samuel would need and Queen when the throne would be passed down unless the eldest Winchester settled down but from what he had heard the eldest was far from settling down.

"Mother do you think I could get out of the car now?" asked Samuel and Mary laughed.

"Of course Samuel, I'm sorry son," she said as she turned and Samuel got out.

"This is our son Samuel," said John and Jessica tensed, her face went red and a small gasp was heard only by Melissa. She looked at her sister strangely then back at Samuel who was smiling at Jessica.

"It's actually Sam," said Sam as he shook Connor's hand and kissed Jennifer's cheek.

Jessica was still stunned, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sam and her eyes caught each others as he turned to her and he took her hand and kissed it. The same feelings she had felt before when she met this man a while ago came back. She couldn't believe it.

Melissa saw the look on her sister's face and knew something was up.

Mary looked from Jessica to Sam and saw Melissa in the far distance. She looked at Connor and asked, "Who is that young lady?"

Connor looked at Melissa and waved her over. Melissa smiled as she walked up to him and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "This is our youngest Melissa. She had just graduated in school last spring."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Winchester," said Melissa and she slightly curtsied.

Mary grinned at her and looked at John who was smiling at her, "She is very beautiful Connor," said John, "both of your girls."

"Thank you," said both of Melissa and Jessica's parents.

"Would you like to settle in before dinner?" asked Connor, "My servants can bring in the luggage."

"That would be delightful," said John and they all turned.

Melissa saw Sam take hold of Jessica's arm and Jessica shot her a look as in 'we need to talk ASAP.' Melissa nodded shortly and felt an arm around both of hers. She looked to see both John and Mary. She grinned at them both.

"So Melissa what are you plans now that you are out of school?" asked John.

Melissa looked at her father as he turned his head to look at her and she winked at him and smiled at John. John couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, "I am not too sure Mr. Winchester. There are plenty of opportunities out there for a young girl like me."

"I remember being so young," said Mary and Melissa looked at her, "I was the youngest also."

"You were?" Melissa asked surprised.

"Yes," Mary nodded, "Don't get your hopes up on anything. Look at me. I married the King and I was the youngest and now I am happy. Don't let anything get in your way of what you want. Both John and I taught our boys that."

Melissa gave her a small smile as they all walked into the front hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Winchesters and Moore's sat around the dining room table eating supper. Melissa was wearing a short black cocktail dress as Jessica was wearing a midnight blue one to match her eyes. Melissa noticed how quiet Jessica was and wondered what was going on with her sister. She was usually very social unless it was nerves about the wedding.

Melissa looked at Sam who was engaging a conversation with their father. Mary, John and their mother were talking about the wedding. Where it was going to be held, how many people, the themes, the colors…etc.

Melissa was already starting to get sick and tired of hearing about weddings.

"So John," said Connor, "How is your oldest, Dean?"

"He is well, he is actually on his way here at the moment from Wisconsin," said John wiping his mouth with his napkin."

"What was he doing in Wisconsin?" asked Melissa and Connor gave her a disapproving look.

"Melissa that is very rude-"

"No, no that's alright, Connor," said John with a smile as he leaned his head on his hands as they were folded and leaned on the table. John looked at Melissa, "Our oldest loves to travel. He gets his hands in anything he can. He's a very intelligent man and always gets what he wants. We love his passion, commitment and compassion towards getting what he wants," John laughed as he took Mary's hand in his, "If only the boy would put that much heart into finding a wife-"

"Then I would end up just like you dad," said Dean walking in with a smirk. He walked behind his father and patted him on the shoulder, "Excuse me for my tardiness, Mr. and Mrs. Moore."

"That is alright," said Connor standing up and shaking Dean's hand.

"I hope I didn't miss this delicious meal. It looks great."

"There is plenty," said Jennifer standing up and Dean kissed her cheek.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Moore. Now," he said turning around and looking at his family and the others at the table, "Which one is the lucky lady marrying my little brother?" He ruffled Sam's hair and Sam glared at him fixing it.

Melissa couldn't help but let out a small laugh and look at Jessica who had a small smile on her face. Dean looked between the two girls and the one caught his attention rather quickly. He licked his lips at her but kept his cool in front of his family and hers.

"Jessica is," said Sam gesturing to her and Dean walked around the table as Jessica stood up and Dean kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Dean." She turned to her sister, "This is my little sister Melissa."

Dean and Melissa caught each other's eyes and he walked around Jessica. She stood up and Dean instantly took in her beautiful young body. Her face matched with the beauty of her body. He took her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester," she said smiling at him.

Dean's thumb rubbed soft small circles on the back of her hand. His eyes board into hers and she couldn't help the strange feeling she was getting from him. She began to feel uncomfortable by it.

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

She gave him another small smile before the pair sat down. He sat across from Jessica but kept his eyes on Melissa the whole time as he ate. Even when he was talking to the girl's father and his own. Though he kept it secret he would look at her.

Dean has had all kinds of women, older, younger, slim, curvy but this one, Melissa, so young, so perky, beautiful and curvy. A smile that drove him crazy when she gave it to him and a pair of eyes to match that sent his blood rushing through his body. Her laugh was genuine and her beauty…unique and perfect. He wanted this one. He had to have her.

Melissa could feel his eyes on her. She noticed the looks he would give her when no one was looking and they were full of lust. She didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. The looks he gave her sent chills throughout her body. She didn't know if she liked them or not but the looks he gave her were nothing but unlikable

Melissa squirmed in her seat wondering how she could get out of this one.

"May I be excused?" Jessica asked looking at her father. "I'm not feeling well."

"Sure honey," said Connor, "Melissa help your sister upstairs."

"Yes sir."

As Melissa got up with Jessica she felt Dean's eyes on her. She glanced at him seeing a smirk on his face as his eyes looked her up and down slowly.

Melissa and Jessica walked out of the dining room and Jessica grabbed her hand, "I can't believe this!" She whispered loudly to Melissa.

"What?"

"Wait till we go to my room."

The sisters quickly ran up to Jessica's room and closed the door. Melissa sat at Jessica's vanity as Jessica prepared for bed, "Ok…whatever I say please don't think less of me."

"You know I would never do that," said Melissa, "You're my sister. I love you no matter what."

"Well…" Jessica turned around with her big t-shirt in her hands and a pair of shorts, "I met Sam before."

"You what?"

"But he wasn't Sam when I met him. He said his name was Craig." She took off her dress and threw it in her hamper as she dressed for bed. "It was after I graduated and well, I was at the Milestone Tavern in New Hampshire; remember when I took that small road trip?"

"Yes…so you met Sam what's the big deal?"

"Well…like I said he said his name was Craig. NOT Sam! I mean ok I understand you don't want attention for being the King's son but…I- oh my God." Jessica flopped down on the bed her hands over her face.

Melissa looked at Jessica strangely as she walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "What?"

"I slept with him."

"You're not a virgin!" Melissa was in complete shock at this news.

"Shh!" Jessica sat up and the girls listened to the quietness of the outside hallway.

Jessica looked at her baby sister, "I didn't want you disappointed in me. I thought it was a one night thing plus I didn't know that I was ever going to see him again and that Daddy had it planned for me to marry the King's son."

Melissa gave Jessica a smile, "It's ok. I'm not disappointed. Surprised but not disappointed. I still love you. And hey, maybe he liked you that much that's why he courted you and you are going to marry him."

Jessica gave her sister a smile, "Thanks…he is pretty cute isn't he?"

"Yeah he is and I can see him making you happy. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you and a smile spread on his face every time he looked at you."

Jessica grinned, "Thank you." Jessica hugged her and squeezed tightly.

Melissa wanted to bring up the looks the oldest Winchester sibling was giving her throughout dinner but she didn't want to worry her sister. She had so much on her mind she didn't need this kind of thing too whatever it was. It could have been nothing, but it could have been something. Melissa was begging deep down that it was nothing, that it was just a little girl _thinking_ she was getting the attention from an older man.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok, something different but I hope you all like. Please review! More to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa was grooming her horse, Buttercup. She bit her bottom lip brushing her; the way she knew Buttercup liked it. She smiled looking up in the horse's eyes. She ran her hand over Buttercups long neck but quickly turned her head when she heard galloping behind her coming into the barn quick. She gasped and jumped a little as a black stallion came in and riding her was Dean. Their eyes caught and she quickly looked away and went back to brushing Buttercups hair.

"Good morning Melissa," said Dean getting off his horse and smirking at her.

Melissa looked over her shoulder giving him a smile as he guided his horse into the stable. He kept his eyes on hers, "Morning Mr. Winchester."

"Oh none of that," he said with a chuckle, "You're making me sound older than what I am."

She laughed which brought a smile to Dean's face and he looked over his horse, "I'm sorry Mr. - uh, Dean."

Dean grinned and eyed her up as she continued to steal glances at his horse, "Come here."

"Huh?" she turned around facing him.

He smirked as he waved her over, "Come here."

Melissa hesitated as she put the brush down and walked towards the stable. She bit her bottom lip as Dean took her hand and brought her in, "Her name's Belle."

Melissa smiled, "Meaning Beauty?"

Dean smiled and nodded as he took her hand and placed it between the eyes of the horse and rubbed softly. She watched as Belle closed her eyes at her touch and she smiled.

"She is really beautiful." She looked at Dean and noticed the look in his eye and looked away. She bit her bottom lip, "I should really be getting back to my chores."

"Chores?" He made a face as she stepped out of the stable.

"Yes, Dean chores. Not all of us have the luck like you do for not having to do chores. And since everyone is helping out with the wedding well that leaves me to do the dirty work."

Dean closed the door to the stable, "Who says?"

"My father." She picked up the brush and started to brush the horse again.

"I can talk to him for you."

She turned her head to look at him, "Why would you do that?"

"Someone so…beautiful like you shouldn't have to pick up a brush, a broom or a mop."

Melissa looked away from him and swallowed hard, "I-uh…"

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked and she noticed how close he was.

She turned her head again and noticed his face was inches from hers and she felt his breath on her face, "N-no."

She watched a smirk spread across his face, "I think I do." His eyes moved from hers to the hand that was brushing her horse, "And you're doing that all wrong."

"What?" She went to look at him again but he grabbed her face in his hand and made her look at the horse. She felt his body; he was that close to her.

"Look the way you're brushing her is all wrong." His hand left her face and placed it on top of her hand with the brush, "Slow strokes."

Melissa felt his other hand on her hip and she began to feel nervous. Here he was, a man older than her, touching her a way no man has ever even thought of touching her, or so she thought.

She jumped when she felt his fingers move under her tank top. She jumped and tried to pull away but he tutted in her ear. Melissa swallowed hard and her breath hitched, "Mr. Winch-"

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear a smirk playing on his lips, "Just follow my lead…slow strokes."

Her mind wasn't on the brush; it was on his fingers that were inching their way towards the front of her body. Dean watched her breathing pick up and his smirk grew. Her chest was rising and catching his attention rather quickly. He looked up at her face noticing her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted and he licked his own wanting a taste of those young delicious looking lips.

Dean kept repeating slow strokes in a husky voice in her ear as his and her hand brushed Buttercup and his fingers and hand stroked her stomach softly. Dean bit his bottom lip and grinded himself into her. She gasped and her eyes opened and she tried to move out of his hold one more time but he wouldn't let her. His hold was strong on her and he didn't like to let things go that he wanted.

"I-I really think-"

"Just go with it," he said in her ear and licked it.

"Oh God," she whispered and closed her eyes again. This was wrong.

What she thought was wrong now she didn't know what was going to happen in seconds. She felt his hand move down passed her stomach and unbutton her jeans.

"No-"

"Shhhh…it's alright…just remember _slow…strokes_."

Melissa swallowed hard and her heart beat quick and hard against her chest. What was happening? What was he doing?

"Melissa you still out here?" asked her father coming into the barn.

The two quickly separated and she buttoned her jeans and stepped back from Dean. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and she wanted to runaway. She never had a man stare at her like this and it was scaring her. She was 17 for Christ sakes! He was 26 almost 27! What was he thinking?

Dean placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and he winked at her. She bit her bottom lip and saw her father come around Buttercup.

"I'm right here dad," said Melissa in a quiet voice.

"Ah, we were wondering if you were done in here yet?" he asked walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, almost done."

Connor smiled and looked at Dean who stepped in, "I was just teaching her the right way to brush the horse," said Dean with a smile on his face.

"That's good-"

"And I really think, though it is not my place Mr. Moore that a woman of her stature should not be taken in such hard work."

Connor licked his lips looking from Melissa to Dean, "You may be right." Connor smiled and patted Dean's shoulder.

"How will she ever find a husband?"

"A husband? At 17?"

"You never know Mr. Moore, some have married younger."

Melissa looked between the two unsure what to do or say. She almost let Dean touch her in a way she was never touched before and it scared the hell out of her that her body was so reluctant to do so. It responded to his touches in ways she never felt and it scared her.

"Dean is right Melissa-"

"What?" She looked at him surprised. The last thing she heard was them having a conversation on her being married at the age of 17!

"No more chores…help your sister inside with the wedding."

"Oh…uh, ok. Let me just put Buttercup away."

Her father gave her a grin and turned back to Dean to talk to him about whatever but the whole time she was putting Buttercup away she felt his eyes on her. She closed the stable doors and he was just staring at her with want and need in his eyes. Melissa looked away and quickly walked out of the barn. She felt tears form in her eyes not knowing what was going through Dean Winchester's head but she didn't know if she liked it or not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mary," said Jennifer putting her tea cup down, "I heard your oldest told my husband that Melissa shouldn't be doing anymore chores around here."

"That boy," said Mary shaking her head, "He is always putting his hands in places they don't belong."

_You can say that again,_ thought Melissa taking a small sip of her tea.

"If you want I can talk to him."

"No, no that's alright. Connor agreed. Melissa is getting a bit old for chores." Jennifer winked at her young daughter.

Melissa just gave a small smile to her and Jessica placed her hand on hers. "Maybe it's a good thing that he's here," Jessica said to her.

Melissa only nodded but Jessica could tell something was on her young sister's mind. She knew her sister too well to know when something was bothering her.

The women continued to talk about the wedding when the Moore's butler walked into the garden with a bouquet of flowers.

"Those are lovely," said Jennifer, "Who are they for Lionel?"

"Miss. Melissa."

The three of them looked over at her as she dropped her tea cup on the ground. A maid quickly walked over and began to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry," she said standing up and looking at the others and Lionel, "Me?"

"Is there a card?" asked Jennifer as Melissa walked up to Lionel and took the flowers.

"No ma'am."

Melissa stared at the flowers wondering who could have sent them when she heard the men walking into the garden and it hit her. _Oh God_. She turned her head and saw the Winchesters and her father walking into the garden. She wished she could have hid them so they didn't see them. She quickly handed them back to Lionel and Jessica gave her a strange look.

"Uh, why don't you um put them in a vase and um-"

"Afternoon ladies," said John walking over to Mary and kissing her on the lips and taking a seat next to her.

"Who got flowers?" asked Sam taking a seat next to Jessica and taking her hand in his.

"Melissa did…it seems she has an admirer," said Mary and winked at her.

Melissa gave her a nervous smile but never looked at Dean. Even as he walked by her to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Must be quite a guy." That got her attention and she looked at him as he winked at her.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long serious breath, "I, um…I'm just going to-"

"Oh, Connor looks like your little girl may be getting courted earlier than you think," said John adding a wink at the end.

"Melissa?" he asked, "Oh…I don't know, she's still young. She will be 18 a few days after the wedding but I don't think I could let my little girl go."

Melissa smiled at her father and thought _yes please keep that in mind. Please please please._

"You have to let them go sometime Mr. Moore," said Sam and Sam looked at Melissa and Melissa had a feeling he knew, "They all grow up."

Melissa had her hands in her pockets as she chewed on her bottom lip and took a quick glance at Dean who was in a conversation with his. "Please excuse me," she said and her mother nodded at her as she quickly walked out of the garden and to the house.

Melissa saw Lionel in the kitchen putting her flowers in vase and she felt her cheeks turn red. They couldn't be from Dean. Maybe he said what he said to be nice. Yes that's it, he said it to be nice. He didn't send them.

Melissa walked past Lionel and up the back stairs to the back of the house to get upstairs. She walked down the hall towards her bedroom. She needed a nap…the whole day was just…strange.

As she continued walking she turned the corner and there was Dean standing there leaning against the wall by her bedroom. He had a smug smile on his and she slowly walked up to him.

"Uh…hi," she said nervously and he laughed.

"You're adorable," he said as he walked over to her.

She looked up at him at nervously. "Uh…" she swallowed hard, "What do you want?"

Dean arched an eyebrow in amusement as he leaned his arm above her head and stared down at her, "There is a lot I want," he sucked on his bottom lip looking at her, "I just wanted to know right now if you liked the flowers I sent you."

"You sent them?"

"Course."

"What are you doing Dean?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Sending flowers to a beautiful woman that deserves it." He grinned at her.

"I'm just a girl."

Dean smirked as twirled some of her hair around his index finger, "Don't belittle yourself, you are a beautiful young woman. Any man would want you." He licked his lips looking down her body and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"A man would want a woman not a seventeen year old."

Dean laughed, "But you're not like any other seventeen year old I've met. You are very beautiful and have a body I'd love to just _fuck_ all night."

Melissa gasped at what he said and tried to move away but he kept her there between him and the wall.

"I think you should just go." She pushed his chest but he didn't budge. All he did was laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Look I don't know what you think I'll do for you but you got the wrong idea about me. I'm not that kind of girl. So thank you for the flowers but you should just leave me alone now."

Dean laughed, "I don't think so baby and I think I deserve more than a thank you."

"Jesus it's not like you gave me a diamond ring or anything." She continued to push him but he shoved his body against hers trapping her more between him and the wall.

"Want me to buy you a diamond ring? I will. Whatever it takes to get into those pants."

"Buying me will get you nothing."

Dean sighed with a smile on his face, "You're going to be a stubborn one I like that. No one has ever said no to me. I'm liking this. Now," his lips were almost against hers and she stared into his eyes, "I deserve a kiss for those flowers Melissa."

Melissa swallowed hard and continued to stare into his eyes, "Fine…but one kiss but you need to leave me alone."

She leaned the few inches in that were needed and gave him a simple kiss on the lips and went to let go but Dean grabbed the back of her head and held her there licking her lips then shoving his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt trying to figure out what to do.

Dean finally pulled away, "You taste better than what I thought."

"You need to stop."

"What?" He looked down at her, "You know who I am right?" She stared into his eyes as he pulled her to him away from the wall smiling, "I always get what I want," he bent her over and nibbled at her neck, "And I want you."

Melissa quickly pushed Dean with all her might and stared at him as she backed away. She quickly ran to her door and slammed it behind her.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. He was going to have her one way or another. He never took no for an answer. He was a Winchester after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa tip toed to her sisters room that night and knocked on her door, "Jess…Jessica…" Melissa looked around before opening the door, "Jessica?"

"Melissa?" Jessica rolled over and Melissa walked in. "What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you." Melissa crawled into bed next to Jess and wrapped up in the covers.

"What is it? All day you've been acting really strange."

"You have to promise not to tell mom or dad."

"I promise what's the matter?"

Melissa took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling, "Dean is coming on to me."

Jessica looked at Melissa and couldn't help but laugh, "Dean? Dean? Dean Winchester is coming on to you? That is a good one little sis. Real good one."

"I'm serious, Jess."

Jessica looked into her sister eyes and could tell that she was not kidding, "You're not joking are you?" she asked and Melissa shook her head no. "What has he been doing to make you think he is coming on to you?"

"He has been giving me these…sinful looks. When I was out with Buttercup he came in and he was teaching me how to brush and I thought it was harmless until…"

"Until what?" Jessica asked.

"He unbuttoned my jeans." Melissa said.

"What did you do? Did something happen?" Jessica asked. She knew this was all very new to her little sister.

"No thank goodness. Dad got there and I pulled away. But that's not all. There's more"

"I'm afraid to know more." Jessica said and folded her arms.

"He is the one that sent me the flowers. I was coming up to take a nap he was outside my room. I thanked him for the flowers because I didn't want to be rude to him but that wasn't enough. H-he kissed me…on the lips." Melissa said.

"Did you like it?" Jessica asked.

"What? No…yes. I don't know. What is he doing to me? What does he want?" Melissa asked.

"He wants you in his bed that's what he wants." Jessica said.

"But I told him I wasn't that kind of girl. I am not read for that yet." Melissa said.

"I know but Dean doesn't care. Guys like that are all the same and they only want one thing from us girls. The best you can do is stay away from him." Jessica said. "That way you won't be tempted to do something you will regret. Trust me on this."

"How can I stay away from him? You are about to marry his brother. He will always be around."

"I know it will be hard but just try. Don't let him force you into anything." Jessica said. "But we can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not? Maybe Dad can do something."

"No. We don't want to ruin the wedding. Just hang in there and stay away from him. Soon he will get bored and move on to the next girl that catches his eye." Jessica said. "It's going to be ok."

"I guess you're right." Melissa smiled softly at her sister. She really wasn't sure how she felt about all the attention Dean was giving to her. Maybe she liked it…maybe she didn't. This was all very new and very confusing for her. How was she supposed to deny the kings son? Jessica was right. She just had to make sure she was never alone with him again.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are awesome! Oh and just so you know I didn't mean for it to be like jailbait. I just thought the ages seemed right. Jessica being 23 and Melissa 17…but Melissa will be 18 a few days after the wedding but as you can see age doesn't matter to this group of people. Soooo…please review and give a special thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress for helping me out so much with this chapter! I was stuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa knew the only way to stay away from Dean was to go in places she knew he would never go, like the maids corridors or for example she was standing in the kitchen washing dishes while everyone was getting ready for dance lessons. Maybe if she played sick she wouldn't have to go.

Melissa rinsed out the bowl and placed it on the drying rack and before she reached for the other one she felt hands on her waist. She jumped turning around and was face to face with Dean.

"I was wondering where you got off to," he said with a grin on his face.

Melissa looked him up and down noting the pair of gray sweatpants and white wife beater. Damn him for being so good looking but she knew everything he was doing was wrong. She knew he didn't care. He could get away with murder; he was the son of the king after all.

"You, uh, you scared me."

His hold on her tightened a bit as he moved closer, pinning her against the counter and himself, "Sorry baby, just wanted to see the sexiest woman in the house. I didn't see you at breakfast. I have the feeling your avoiding me."

"N-no I'm not," she said placing her hands on his and pulling them off her. She slid away from him, "And I am…far from, s-sexy so…"

Dean walked up to her wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him roughly. She gasped as her chest hit his. "Why don't you come somewhere private with me where I can show you just how sexy you are?" He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pushed as little as she could on his chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Dean looked at her confused. Was she saying no to him…again? "Why not?" His tone was harsh. She knew he wasn't use to hearing no.

"I don't know but this just doesn't feel right and I told you I'm not that kind of girl. So I think you should just leave me alone."

Dean ignored her plea to leave her alone, "How do you know you're not that kind of girl? Have you ever tried?"

She bit her bottom lip softly shaking her head. Dean smirked and groaned shaking his head as their eyes met, "I think my want for you just increased."

He turned her pinning her against the counter. She shuttered in fear and he kissed her hard. She felt his tongue rubbing against her lips and forced itself inside her mouth. She had no choice but to kiss him back now. His tongue moved skillfully in and out of her mouth with long strokes against her tongue causing a moan to come out of her mouth.

Dean grabbed her leg forcing it around his waist and grinded into her making her gasp. She could feel his hard on through his sweatpants and up against her womanhood.

Dean moved down her neck and Melissa didn't know what to do. She felt his hand that was on her leg move up her body and cup her breast. She tried to move away but his hold on her was tight. He unbuttoned her blouse at the top and moved his hand inside.

"No…please," she whimpered and felt him cup her over her bra. She bit her bottom lip.

"You know you like it." He made his way back up to her lips and shoved his tongue back in her mouth. She whimpered as his hand had its way with her breast.

"I'll just check in here!" yelled Jessica as she opened the kitchen door. She stopped as the door closed behind her. Dean looked over at her with a glare as Melissa buttoned up her shirt. She looked between her sister and Dean, "Mel…dad is looking for you."

"Ok," she said nodding and looked at Dean as he looked back at her. She slid off the counter and walked around him and out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica asked as Dean crossed his arms across his chest and looked bored as she "lectured" him. "She's 17 Dean!"

"So."

"So? Don't you have any respect?"

"I have respect Jessica. Come on she's a big girl she can make decisions on her own. She'll be 18 after the wedding."

"That's not the point. Leave her alone. She came crying to me because of the things you said and did."

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked, "Jessica you can't tell me what to do."

"Watch me."

"No _you_ watch me! I can easily ruin this wedding for you and Sam. I could let slip about that little adventure you and Sam had." Dean smirked seeing Jessica fidget and he walked around her, "Melissa wants me Jessica…she just doesn't know it yet."

Jessica didn't turn around. "She's not that kind of girl Dean. She's innocent."

"Well, then it looks like I'm going to have to try a little bit harder and do something to make her mine. When I'm done with her she won't be so innocent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was sitting in the middle of her bed holding a pillow to her. What was she supposed to do? He wouldn't take no for an answer and did what he wanted.

She quickly looked up when she heard her doorknob turn. Her heart beat quickly against her chest. What if it was Dean? Her room was far from the others in the mansion. Damn her for moving to the farthest wing of the mansion so she could have more privacy! If anything happened, no one could hear her!

The door opened and saw her mother walk in. Melissa quickly relaxed and fell back.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you ready?" she asked walking in.

"I'm not feeling too well. Can I just stay home?"

"No, this is for your sister's wedding!" Jennifer shook her head as she walked into Melissa's closet and pulled out a tank top and her yoga pants. "You can rest later. Plus John and Mary heard about you being a great dancer when you were younger and would love to see."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I wonder who they heard that from."

"Now don't do this Melissa. Do you not understand that this wedding has to go perfect? Do you realize that once Jessica marries into the family we will never have to worry about anything again?" She sat next to Melissa and she looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Jennifer sighed, "Please help us out. If you do then I promise we will buy you a new car."

"The black Mercedes I've wanted?"

"Anything you want."

"Maybe."

Jennifer smiled at her youngest and kissed her forehead. Melissa sat up and frowned at her mother's choice in dancing clothes, "Do I have to wear my yoga pants?"

"Why not?" Her mother laughed, "They help you with your flexibility. Plus they show of that cute toosh of yours."

"That's exactly why I shouldn't wear them. People will look."

"Like who?"

"I don't know…maybe Dean."

"Dean? Oh, Melissa he's got his eyes on the older women from what I hear. He won't be interested in you." Her mother got up and Melissa just rolled her eyes if only she knew. "Now get up, get dressed and meet us downstairs in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Jennifer walked out and Melissa frowned at the clothes. She didn't have time to change she just had to find a way to stay away from Dean the whole time. Which will be pretty hard considering they were the only ones without partners to practice with? She could just see it now, Dean's hands on her ass the whole time dancing.

Melissa threw herself back on her body groaning. Today was so not her day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Mel you need to stretch," said Jessica grabbing her hand.

"Oh no I'm…I'm good right dad?" Melissa looked up at him and he gave her a look. Melissa pouted with her head falling forwards as Jessica took her across the room. She was just thanking God the Winchesters were running late. Maybe their car blew up and everyone survived but Dean. She could only hope.

Just as Jessica pulled her over to the wall with the dancing poll the Winchesters walked in. Melissa groaned and looked at Jessica as she began to stretch.

"Looks like we made it just in time," said Sam winking at Jessica.

"Damn," said Dean looking at Melissa's ass in her yoga pants, "Looking good baby."

"Ok I'm done," said Melissa about to walk away but Jessica grabbed her leg making her stop.

"Don't do this right now, please."

Melissa looked into her sisters blue eyes and nodded, "Ok Jess…just for you." She smiled at her big sister and ignored Dean completely as she stretched her leg up on the dancing poll. She reached her foot and placed her head down on her knee. She counted in her head relaxing herself and stretching.

Dean licked his lips watching Melissa stretch, "Sure man you get to marry first to the oldest…but I get to play with the flexible young one."

Sam shook his head laughing, "You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper."

"With the way she's stretching I'm hoping it's deep…damn look at that." Sam and Dean both watched as Melissa's leg was stretched all the way up the wall as she casually talked to their parents.

Dean grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. He just couldn't wait to be alone with her.

"Alright," said the dance instructor walking in and clapping her hands with her assistant behind her, "Let's start shall we."

Melissa and Jessica finished what they were doing and walked over to everyone. Melissa looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Dean checking her out. She knew the yoga pants showed off her figure and her tank top was also skin tight but she was able to breathe. She knew Dean was just having the time of this life thinking of degrading things in that head of his about her.

Melissa stood next to her dad bored blocking out everything the instructor was saying. But her eyes kept somehow ending up on Dean. Which by the way made his smile on his face grow each time.

"Ok, let's partner up," said the instructor.

Melissa grabbed her dad's hand in fear and looked up at him, "Dad…please be with me."

Connor smiled at Melissa, "I can't the best man and the maid of honor dance together. So practice with Dean."

Melissa swallowed hard as she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up seeing Dean and he said, "Don't worry I won't embarrass you."

Melissa looked at her parents who laughed at Dean and all she could think was _right laugh at the lion that's about to eat your daughter up. Vultures!_

"Now, gentleman right hand in your ladies hand and left hand on their waist. Don't be shy to pull her close to you."

_Why did you have to tell them that?_ yelled Melissa in her head.

She felt Dean pull her a little closer and she looked up into his eyes, "Don't worry baby I'm not that bad."

"Dancing isn't the thing I am worried about…it's your hands," she said as they danced.

Dean smirked, "What afraid I may just slip?" She felt the hand on her waist moved quickly to her ass and grab it. "Damn you seriously have the best ass I've ever felt up."

"Dean!" She yelled through gritted teeth as she looked around but noticed everyone was in their own little dancing world.

"Ah, ah," said the instructor grabbing Melissa's face and making her look at Dean, "You must look at your partner. Look at him in the eyes and that's when the passion will flow through you."

"I don't think I want the passion," said Melissa in a weird voice since her face was being smooshed between the instructor's hands.

"I think she wants the passion," said Dean with the smirk and Melissa shook her head and the instructor nodded.

"I believe so too she's just a stubborn one." The instructor let go of Melissa's face and walked over to Jessica and Sam.

Dean pulled her closer, "She said passion Melissa."

"I don't want _your_ passion Dean."

"Someone's getting a little mouth on her…I like that."

"Bite me." She was getting fed up with his attitude. Maybe it was time to start sticking up for herself.

Dean leaned close to her ear, "Tell me where and how hard baby. Because I would love to just bite at you and mark you as mine."

She turned her head to look at him but he turned her around holding her to him. She turned her head looking at him, "You make my skin crawl."

Dean spun her again and pulled her against him, "That's not the only thing I want to do to your skin."

The two continued to dance saying things back and forth. They were so wrapped up into each other dancing and talking back they didn't noticed everyone had stopped and watched in awe as they danced as if they both have danced together before. Of course they couldn't hear anything the two were saying because of the music.

Dean grinned when he turned her and notice the others watching but she was still oblivious. He could use this to his advantage. He twirled her back into him and dipped her. The music was shut off and everyone started clapping.

"Now there, there was passion!" said the instructor.

_The only passion Dean had was what was in his pants._

Dean pulled Melissa up and she moved away from him. Dean winked at her as he walked over to his family.

"Dad can I have a dollar for the vending machine?" she asked.

Dean walked up to them and stopped Connor from taking the dollar out, "I got it sir. Come on Melissa." He placed his hand on her back and she looked at Jessica for help but she wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy flirting with Sam.

As they moved out into the hall Dean pulled her closer and rested his hand on her ass. "Are you wearing any panties?" He looked down at her ass as she stood at the vending machine and he had a smile on his face. She just put her hand out waiting for the dollar. He grinned handing it to her and she put it in getting a water.

"Thanks," she said and felt a hard slap on her ass.

"Jesus!" She turned around, "Seriously? Seriously? What is up with you and my ass?"

"Wow kitten put the claws away and lower your voice."

"Why afraid I may draw attention to what you're doing? Afraid I may cause a scene?"

Dean pushed her into the vending machine and stared down at her, "Now what happened to the cute little Melissa that was all quiet and shy?" Oh God what was she doing yelling at the kings son!

"You like that don't you?"

"I like both." He grabbed her hand and placed it on the crotch of his sweatpants where she could feel him harden.

"Oh God," she whispered trying to pull it away.

"Ah, there she is…what's the matter princess?" He moved closer to her and groaned as he rubbed against their hands, "Too much for you to handle."

"I think you should stop," she looked towards the room, "My parents are right in there."

Dean grinned, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Meet me tonight and I will leave you alone for the rest of the day. I'll be on my best behavior."

It wasn't a bad deal but what the hell did he have planned for tonight. She felt him move against their hands again and she couldn't help but get this lustful feeling inside her. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

"Ok…Ok…I'll meet you tonight."

Dean dropped her hand with a triumphant smile on his face. "Good…meet me outside your place at 8."

She nodded as he walked away. Melissa Moore what are you getting yourself into!

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Thank you April for your help with ideas :D. You rock. Everyone thank you thank you thank you for reviews! I love them! Please review this one next chapter may get a little…heated. Good or bad way…but you may never know unless you review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa grabbed her phone and placed it in her back pocket. As she pulled her hair out of her eyes her sister came walking in.

"Mom said you were looking for me, what's up?"

"Look…I need your help," said Melissa turning away from the mirror and walking to her sister.

"Ok…what's going on?"

Melissa let out a deep breath, "You know how tonight is the last night the Winchesters are here until the wedding right?"

"Duh…I am the bride." Jessica smiled as she sat on her bed and watched her sister pace back and forth.

"Ok…well uh…I made a deal."

"What kind of deal and with who?" Melissa looked up from her hands and at Jessica. Jessica knew. "No! Dean? You made a deal with Dean? Why would you do that Melissa?"

"Because I don't know if you noticed but he keeps groping me and saying absurd things to me and you saw how he had me up against the counter feeling me up!"

"Ok…so how does this deal help you?"

"He left me alone for the rest of the day. No groping, no cornering, no saying how I have a nice ass…you get the point. So…he leaves me alone and I meet him tonight outside the house."

"Are you serious? Melissa that had to be the stupidest thing you have ever done! Now he will get you alone!"

"Like it mattered if we are alone or not! You saw the way he was dancing with me, everyone did and he didn't care!"

Jessica knew her sister was right but she feared that Dean may try and take advantage of her little sister tonight. He was that kind of guy. Everyone knew that and everyone knew that Dean always got what he wanted. She was surprised her sister has lasted this long without having sex with him.

"So what do you need my help for?"

"A couple hours after I leave…call my cell. Maybe I can hold him off that long."

Jessica nodded, "Be careful."

Melissa nodded, "Thanks. I'll do my best." Melissa looked at her older sister and noticed the tears in her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Mel…tonight may be the night for you."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I said I was going to try and fend him off. I'm not letting Dean Winchester take my virginity! I am waiting till marriage. You know that."

"I said the same thing until I met Sam."

"But Sam and you are different. Dean is…well he's Dean. He only wants one thing from me. Tomorrow he is gone, then the wedding then I only have to see him on holidays and if our families plan vacations together if he even goes. I'm doing this for you Jessica. Because I know you love Sam."

Jessica got up and hugged her little sister, "I love you Mel. You are the best sister ever."

Melissa smiled and felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and frowned seeing it was Dean. "Ok…gotta go."

"I'll call in two hours. Be careful and if it does happen…"

"It's not going to happen!" Melissa closed her door and rolled her eyes, "It's not…it's not…it's not!"

Melissa jogged down the spiral stairs and past her family and the Winchesters.

"Where you off to pumpkin?" asked Connor.

"Um, out for a walk." She waved her hand at them and walked towards the door and slipped out.

Connor raised an eyebrow and looked at the others, "It's probably a boy," said Mary smiling, "I remember sneaking off to see John."

Connor went white, "Boys…but she's only 17 and she has plans."

"No she doesn't Connor _you_ have plans for her. You want her to do so much," said Jennifer.

"It's because she has potential."

"She's only 17 like you said Connor."

Connor only nodded and they went onto other conversations. Connor didn't like Melissa going off with boys. He knew Jessica would always be the housewife and that's why he agreed on the whole courtship with Sam but not his little Melissa.

"What took you so long?" asked Dean opening the car door for her.

"Parents…" she stopped when she noticed his car, "Yours?"

"And everything inside," he winked at her and she rolled her eyes knowing he meant her since she was about to get in.

Once Dean was on the other side he started the engine and winked at her again, "So where are we going?" she asked.

Dean only grinned, "It's a surprise." He looked her up and down and licked his lips as he drove off. He was ready for tonight. He had it all planned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove a little ways and Melissa was sitting quietly staring out the window. Dean smirked knowing she was nervous and knowing she was wondering what the hell he was going to do. She had to know what he was up to, what he wanted to do. It's been on his mind since he met her.

"Are we near the bay by your parents place?" asked Melissa noticing the smell and how everything changed completely from grass to water.

"Yup," he said with a smirk and placed his hand on her inner thigh. "But don't worry where we're going doesn't have anyone to bother us."

Melissa glanced at him and nodded. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about that like he was. She made sure to put her cell phone on loud.

A few minutes later Melissa found herself in a secluded spot on the bay as Dean parked the car in front of a yacht. Melissa looked at him as he got out of the car and her door was opened by someone else helping her out. She looked at Dean who handed the guy some money and took Melissa's hand in his walking towards the yacht.

"Is this your parents?"

"Nope," he said with a grin, "It's mine."

"You have your own yacht?" She stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the prince aren't I baby?" He winked at her pulling her along.

Melissa couldn't believe it. This guy had an awesome car and a freaking yacht and she has a damn horse at home!

Dean helped her on board and wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close to his side, "It's nice."

Dean smirked, "You haven't seen the best part." He pulled her over to a door. He opened it and led her down a few steps.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase she looked around and noticed the room. It had a bed, a couch and a bar on the side. She heard Dean locked the door behind her and he smirked slipping the key in his jeans pocket. She licked her lips nervously as Dean walked around her, "Make yourself at home princess." He winked at her as he walked over to the bar.

She looked between the bed and the couch. Safe bet…always in these kind of situation take the couch. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Want a drink?"

"You know I can't." She looked at him as he brought over two glasses of wine.

"I won't tell," he winked at her as he gave it to her and sat next to her on the couch.

Melissa took a small sip and looked around her, "Ok…so you got me here now what?"

Dean grinned as he took her glass from her and placed both his and hers on the table in front of them, "You know what." He wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to him. She went to stop him from doing anything else when his lips crash landed on her own. She moaned a bit surprised and kissed him back. She knew this was wrong, so very wrong. Her family would kill her if they knew about this and of course they wouldn't believe it was Dean that had seduced her into doing anything. He was the prince after all and supposedly only went after women his age and older.

Melissa was able to sneak her hands between their bodies and pushed him off her, "Maybe we should go."

"You really need to learn to relax a little."

"It's wrong and you know it Dean." He moved to the side of her neck and started kissing it.

"But you like it."

"No…no I don't." She pushed him away again but Dean held a tight grip on her.

"Then you'll just have to learn to like it."

Melissa's eyes widened as he got her onto her back and between her legs. "We should really just stop. What would your parents think?"

"Who gives a rat's ass what they think? I'm the prince and I can do whatever the hell I want. You got that?"

She stared into his eyes. She was scared but she could feel that she was a little turned on with the way he was being so forceful towards her. She never felt this way and she could feel something inside her getting excited about the way Dean was handling her.

Dean's lips crashed onto hers and she had no choice but to open up for him. His tongue massaged against hers. His hands moved over her body loving the feel of it, the curves of it. Dean nibbled on her bottom lip.

Melissa should have told Jessica to call her sooner. She knew something was going to happen soon.

Dean's warm hands maneuvered themselves under her shirt touching every square inch of skin they could get to. His mouth was on her neck sucking and licking at it. A small moan escaped her mouth which gave Dean the signal she was ready to move on. His one hand moved to her jeans and Melissa opened her eyes just as the button unsnapped and the zipper was pulled down.

Melissa shivered in anticipation as his hand moved swiftly into her jeans. She felt his fingers move tantalizing across her cotton panties and over her mound that no one has ever explored before. Another shiver moved through her body a slight gasp as she felt him put pressure against her then move his middle finger slowly against her clit. She felt moisture begin down there and she had the instinct to cross her legs but she couldn't with Dean between them.

Dean licked her ear obnoxiously and bit at it as he tugged. A small whimper escaped her mouth and he grinned, "Someone's getting a little excited," he whispered in her ear, "You can't lie to me. I can feel how _**wet**_ you are."

With that Dean pushed her panties aside and slid his middle finger inside her tight channel. Melissa closed her eyes, slight pain at first but it quickly subsided as he pulled out then pushed back in.

"Jesus, you are so fucking tight," he groaned and he grinded against her thigh. She could feel his hard shaft pressing itself against the zipper of his jeans.

It wasn't long before Melissa felt something she had never felt before taking over her body, "Uh…Dean…"

"Just relax," he could hear the orgasm in her voice. She was going to cum, he could feel it on his finger. He pushed harder into her and his thumb played with her clit. She closed her eyes moaning and bucking her hips into his hand. "That's it just relax and let go. Just let go Melissa."

"I-uhhhh…oh my God…I'm…" Dean watched as she threw her head back and moaned as her tight cored tightened even more around his finger as she climaxed.

Melissa felt this feeling she never felt before. A wonderful blissful pleasurable feeling. It felt like she wasn't even on Earth anymore it was that good. She had her first orgasm. Her eyes fluttered open to see Dean smiling at her.

"That good baby?" She swallowed hard and nodded. He grinned, "You haven't seen…well, rather _**felt**_, anything yet baby."

Dean got on his knees and started pulling her jeans down. Melissa watched, his eyes held hunger and she knew that Jessica was right, she was going to become a woman this evening with or without her permission.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Melissa let out a long sigh and sat up reaching her phone in her back pocket. Dean grabbed her hand and kissed her, "Don't get it."

"But it could be my dad."

"Just let it ring. It can't be that important." He continued to kiss her, fighting with the hold on her phone trying to get it out of her grasp.

"But…" Finally her phone stopped and her heart sank in her chest. She missed the call. She missed her exit. Dean was going to have his way with her.

Dean smirked, "See…not that important." He took the phone out of her hand and threw it on the bed behind them, "Now where was I?"

He was able to take her jeans off and he laid between her legs and she willingly let him kiss her. He grabbed her one leg wrapping it around his waist as he grinded down into her. She moaned into his mouth. Then his mouth left hers and moved down to her tank top. He pulled her top down and licked around her perky breast. He looked up at her as he pulled a cup down and licked around the nipple.

"Oh God," she groaned grinding up against him.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled against her breast.

Just then he heard his phone going off. "Son of a bitch." He got up and grabbed his cell and opened it, "What?"

"_I know my sisters with you and my father is looking for her. So you better bring her home right now."_

"What if I don't? What's going to happen? Frankly I think your father would be happy to know I fucked her."

"_Dean I'm serious. Ok look at her…she's too young."_ Dean glanced over at Melissa as she was sitting up fixing herself. She was young but so hot. He bit his bottom lip and smirked, "She's a hot young piece of ass that wants me."

"_Dean…come on just bring her home."_

"Fine…but you and Sam owe me." He shut his phone and looked at her, "Daddy wants his little girl home."

Melissa looked at him she could tell he was angry. She did something she never thought she would do. She moved over and straddled his lap and kissed him. He was surprised but didn't mind as she moved her hips back and forth against the bulge in his jeans, "I'll make it up to you," she said against his lips.

"You definitely will." He smacked her ass and moved his hips upward, "You'll make it up to me all night next time."

She nodded afraid of what she had just made a promise about.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Hmmm…what has Melissa just promised to Dean? :D Thanks for all the reviews. Please update soon :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa drove up to the Winchester Mansion and stared up at it, "You've got to be kidding." The place was ten times bigger than her parents.

"Can I help you?"

The voice made Melissa jump and she looked at the screen, "Uh…My name is Melissa Moore I'm Jessica Moore's sister. I'm here for the wedding."

"Ok I'll open the gates for you. The butler and maids will be out when you pull up."

"Uh…ok."

Melissa scratched the top of her head and the gates opened. She drove up the long driveway to the mansion. Once she had pulled up like the guard said the butler and maids were out the door.

Melissa got out of the car, "Are my parents here yet?"

"No Ms. Moore you are the first to arrive," said the butler, "My name is Mason and I am the Winchester's butler. We have your room all set up for you."

"Oh, really? Because I don't mind just waiting on my parents and sister to arrive."

"No, nonsense." The butler ushered her inside the house as the maids grabbed her bags.

Melissa looked around the mansion as Mason showed her to her room. Once they had reached her room the butler opened the two double doors which surprised her but nothing could surprise her more when she looked into the room.

"Uh, are you sure you have the right sister?" she asked looking at Mason.

"The eldest son, Mr. Dean Winchester, asked for you to have the room next to his."

"He did, did he?"

Melissa walked into the room and saw the flowers around the huge room. The room contained a large vanity and closet, two dressers, a couch and a king size bed. She found a card on the vanity with a box of chocolates. She opened the card up and read, "Wasn't too sure which kind of flowers you liked and I saw them all and thought of you. Dean. Hmmm."

"He does have a heart," said Mason as the maids brought in her bags.

"Who said he didn't?"

"I've known Mr. Winchester since he was a boy. He's a fighter and always gets what he wants. Watching him grow up the way he was brought up is no wonder he's the way he is today."

Melissa nodded and heard some yelling and laughter outside her window. She walked towards it taking a peek out the curtain to see Dean and a couple other guys throwing around a football.

"We'll just let you settle in Ms. Moore," said Mason ushering the girls out before closing the doors behind him.

Melissa watched as Dean and the guys continued to throw the ball around. He had no shirt on and a pair of gray sweatpants. She bit her bottom lip seeing how he was sweating and his body glistened from the sweat. And what a great body he had.

"Oh no," said Melissa backing away from the window, "No, no…bad Melissa. No temptation though he did give you one good orgasm and you did promise something so crazy to him. No. Bad."

Melissa walked over to her bag and unzipped it and looked at her clothes. She frowned. She really didn't want to do this right now. She sighed as she walked out of the room and tried to remember how she and Mason had gotten up there. By the time she found stairs she found herself in the kitchen as she walked down them.

"O…K," she said shaking her head, "This house is really confusing." She walked through a set of doors and found herself in a dining area.

"Alright, I'll be right back!" yelled Dean walking in through the bay doors and turned around his eyes catching Melissa's.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

"Melissa," Dean said with a grin on his face as he walked up to her, "I was wondering when you'd be coming by."

She just gave him a smile, "Well, I should be getting back to unpacking."

Melissa went to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm pulling her against him. His chest against hers, muscle against her soft firm breast, "Go get in your swim suit."

"Uh I'd rather not."

Dean grinned, "I didn't ask."

"I really should unpack."

Dean wrapped his other arm around her, "Fine let's go upstairs so you can start making up to me from the other night."

Melissa swallowed hard as her eyes widened, "You know what. It is pretty hot in here and outside so I'll just go slip into one."

"Two piece and something I can easily get inside of." He winked at her and watched a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"Right…ok I'll meet you out there." She patted his chest and bit her bottom lip. That nice, firm, muscular, hard chest. She gave him a small smile taking her hands off of him and quickly walking around him. Dean smirked watching her walk off and then headed back outside.

Melissa bit on her thumb nail as she paced her room. She knew if she didn't go outside he'd definitely come up to her room and have her make up the other night to him but if she went down to the pool there she had no idea what he had planned. At least out there they would be out in the open. It was her only option at this point.

She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her hot pink bikini and looked at it, "Should have listen to mom and got the one piece." She sighed. Dean was going to eat her alive and she knew it. Most women would love to have the prince after them but then again most girls were older and most girls were a little more experienced. She really had to find a way to turn him off and fast before things really got out of hand.

Once she was dressed Melissa grabbed a large towel from the closet and headed down the winding stairs and out the back French door that led out to the pool area. It was gorgeous out there. The pool was huge and had a small waterfall built in. she had never seem something so beautiful but then again this was the home of her King and Queen.

She walked out from under the patio and out to the pool. She placed her towel on one of the lawn chairs and looked up to see Dean along with four other guy's eye fucking her as they say. She felt like nothing more than a piece of meat and she really didn't like it at all. She saw the guys smiling at her and she saw that Dean looked pissed. Maybe she could use this. "Hi guys." She waved and laid down on the chair. She arched her back and stretched her arms above her head, giving them full view of her chest.

"Damn Dean she's hot as hell." Dean's Friend William said. "I would hit that in a second."

"Get in line man because I call dibs on that fine ass." His other friend Scott said.

"Ok that's it. Get the hell out of here." Dean said. "Shows over."

"Oh come on man. Give us a shot. You've all ready fucked all the good ones." William said.

"I don't think so now get the hell out of here. Don't make me ask twice." Dean said. "I have something I need to do."

"I'm sure you do." Scott said, "Catch ya later, man."

"Yeah see ya." Dean said and the men started to walk off.

Dean licked his lips as he walked over to Melissa and stood right in front her of chair, blocking the sun, "Get up." He said.

Melissa took off her sun glassed and looked at him, "What?" she asked.

"I said get up. I think you should get in the pool and you know…..cool off."

"That's ok. I'm not much of a swimmer plus I need a tan for the wedding." She said. "But you go right ahead and I will be right here."

Dean grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up out of the chair and against his sweaty body, "I said lets go." He said and pulled her to the pool.

Dean got in first and walked down the stairs and into the water. "Don't be shy." Dean said and reached out his hand like a gentleman.

Melissa placed her hand in his and took the first step in the pool and shivered, "It's so cold." She said and took another step.

"You'll warm up in just a few minutes. Don't you worry about that." Dean said and pulled her into his arms, "We can have a lot of fun out here. All alone and no one to bother us."

"Great." Melissa said and then she felt Dean's hands move down her back and to her ass, "Who hang on a second." She said and backed away, "Maybe we should wait and get…friendly when we are somewhere else a little more private."

Dean just smiled shaking his head, "It's just a little harmless swim Melissa." He closed the space but she backed up again.

"Harmless right?" She nodded as he continued to advance on her. "Maybe we should wait until we're in a more private setting." She continued to back up.

"I've waited long enough. I want you right here, right now."

"Uh," she laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip looking around for anyway to distract him, "Good things come to those who wait Dean."

"I'm done waiting," he smirked and bit his bottom lip letting his teeth slide slowly out as he looked at her awaiting body as it was getting wetter and wetter with the water from the pool, "I don't care if we go at it right here. I want everyone to see that you are mine and only mine."

Melissa stared up into his eyes and her back hit the wall and she gasped. Dean placed both hands on either side of her body leaning closer. She could see the jealousy in his eyes from his friends staring at her.

"What makes you think I'm yours?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and his hand quickly found her throat. Her eyes widened as his face came closer to hers, "Because I said you're mine. I don't even want anyone looking at you."

"Like your friends?" she asked in a shaky voice because of his hand around her throat and his body so close to hers it was sending tremors all over her body.

"Yeah I didn't like it," his thumb ran over her bottom lip softly and pushed on it having it come out, "Did you like them watching you? Checking you out? I know you saw them." She just stared into his eyes and his hand tightened, "Answer me."

"Maybe."

"Well don't get use to it."

"You may own a lot but you don't own me."

Dean's other hand grabbed the back of her head gripping her hair and tilting her head up to look at him, "I could own you. And believe me baby you'd like it."

"Doubtful."

Dean's eyes darkened a bit at the challenge. In seconds his lips were on hers, hard and rough. She whimpered against the roughness and he bit her bottom lip hard causing her to open her mouth and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. His grip on her neck tightened and her one hand instinctively grabbed at his wrist. With her hand on his wrist his own hand loosened around her neck and he moved it to the back of her neck and ran it through her hair. He moved his body closer to hers and rubbed it against hers. Her slippery wet body felt good against his.

Dean groaned pulling her closer to him, as close as he could get her. She moaned feeling his hard rock member against her stomach. It sent chills through her body feeling how big he was against her. Her hands were on his chest and his arms wrapped around her body. She could feel every hard muscle in his body against her small slim one.

His right hand moved down her back and grazed her ass as his mouth left hers and moved down her neck. She was breathing heavily trying to concentrate on all he was doing to her. She closed her eyes and licked his lips as his hand moved between her legs and rubbed slightly.

"Wait," she breathed out and bit her bottom lip again as he rubbed a little harder.

She felt Dean shake his head and said, "You know you don't want me to." He moved to the other side of her neck nipping and sucking on it. She sighed a little as he continued to rub her and suck on her neck, "I know how much you liked it the other day."

She bit her bottom lip harder and gasped and whimpered at the same time he began to rub her faster. She tried to concentrate on anything other than what Dean was doing trying to think of a way to get him off her but the pleasure and the feelings she was getting from Dean were strong. She felt his other hand on her breast and he squeezed the firmness.

"Mmmm," he groaned, "You feel so good. God your breast are so firm."

She gasped loudly again when his hand squeezed hard again as his hand rubbed faster, "Oh God," she moaned. Dean was now licking and biting at her collarbone and she couldn't help but wrap her leg around his waist to get him closer.

"You like that baby?"

"Uh huh," she whimpered.

_Did she just say that?_

God help her she did. She bit her bottom lip moving her hips against his palm.

"Bet you do." He kissed her again shoving his tongue in her mouth one more time massaging against her own. He removed his hand and grinded against her center. She could feel his hard rock cock against her center causing her to moan. The friction was a bit much for her. Her breathing was heavy against Dean's lips as she moved her hips against his own to feel more of him.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

The two pulled apart and found Sam looking at them.

Dean glared at Sam, "Damn it Sam.

Melissa looked away from Sam blushing a bit as she calmed down and played with her hair. She took this as a chance to get out of the pool. She walked over to the chair to grab her towel.

"Hey!" She turned biting her bottom lip looking at Dean who was looking at her, "See you later."

The tone in his voice sent a chill down her spine. She swallowed hard as she nodded and didn't even look at Sam as she walked back into the house. Dean's promise sort of scared her. What did he have planned for later now?

Sam looked at Dean as he got out of the pool, "What the hell are you doing man?"

"What? I want her." Dean grabbed his towel and ran it through his hair.

"You want anything with boobs."

"She's different man."

"Just…try not to screw up the wedding."

"Don't worry I'll be the good prince little brother." Dean smirked as he walked back towards the house Sam following.

Once Melissa got into the house she saw Jessica and her parents with the Winchesters. She was so close to being caught by everyone her face turned red as she tightened the towel around her. They turned to her and she gave them a small smile, "Hi everyone."

"Ah, Melissa you were trying the pool how was the water?" asked John.

"A little cold but I warmed up rather quickly." She bit her bottom lip and turned when Sam and Dean walked into the house.

"Hey, mom, dad," said Dean as he smiled at them and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Jessica gave Dean a look, "You were out in the pool with my sister?"

Dean smiled at her and shrugged, "I told her she should take a dip. She liked it." Dean gave Melissa a wink only Sam and Jessica noticed. The two looked at each other then back at Dean who had a grin on his face.

"Well…I'm going to get decent," said Melissa and she walked to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dinner is at 7 sweetie," said Mary and she smiled at her before walking towards the stairway.

"You know I think I should get dressed," said Dean and smirked at Sam and Jessica before heading up the stairway as well. He quickly caught up to Melissa and wrapped his arms around her then bent down kissing her back and nibbling on her shoulders. "We have time before dinner."

She swallowed hard the temptation was strong after what she did in the pool but she knew it was wrong! "They'll wonder where we are…don't want to be caught again."

"I fucking don't really care." His arms were tight around her, "I want everyone to know that your mine." He grinded against her ass.

"Dean…wait…maybe we should wait till later so we can have more time."

Dean licked her ear and bit at it, "You got it baby." He slapped her ass hard and she whimpered at how hard it was, "Go get ready for dinner." Dean bit his lip watching her walk away.

Melissa could feel his eyes on her and when she got to her door she opened it a little and turned her head to look at him. She took the towel off of her showing off her tanned slim body to him. She headed into her room but not before she slowly pulled down her bottoms giving him a small peek of her ass before closing the door.

"Son of a bitch," he said and hit his hand on the wall. Her ass was perfect from the small peek he got. She was starting to play back and he knew he was close to getting her.

Melissa knew to get him away from her maybe she should be someone she wasn't.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok please be nice and tell me what you think of this chapter :) Please and thank you. Also four new banners up for this story._


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa finished getting ready for dinner. She put on a white and pink halter dress that tied in the back. Her hair was down because she found small hickies on her neck. She shook her head. What was she going to do? She hoped that maybe if she acted interested in him and advanced on him he may back off. He was used to that, every girl did that. She hoped her plan would work.

There was a knock on her door and she dreaded answering it. She walked over to it and peeked out only to see Jessica. She walked into the room and Melissa closed the door.

"Ok what happened?"

"Nothing."

"No something happened! I could tell by the look on both your faces in the kitchen."

"Ok…we just made out and rubbed against each other but that's it. Not like the last time. I'm sorry to say this Jessica but this whole wedding thing sucks! I can't wait until you're married then maybe I will have some time away from him!"

Jessica sighed looking at her little sister, "Pretty soon you'll be 18 and you'll be able to get out of this town and away from him and everyone."

"I can only hope."

"So you're not liking anything that he does?"

Melissa bit her bottom lip, "Well…sort of."

"Like when he's touching you, you like it or is there something else?"

"Only when he touches me is when I like it…a little bit."

"Good because if something does happen and you get attached he's going to drop you. He does it to every woman out there."

Melissa nodded, "I know, I know."

Jessica looked at the clock on the wall, "Alright dinner time. Let's go." She grabbed her sister's hand and they walked down the hall. "Just try to stay away from him."

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time? He's been finding ways to-" She gasped loudly as Dean's arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her to him as he lifted her slightly off the floor.

Jessica gave him a look crossing her arms across her chest, "Well now I see why they put you in this wing of the house. Where is his room?"

Dean smirked placing her back on her feet but never taking his arms off her, "I'm right next door to her."

"Let her go…and I mean that in all kinds of ways."

"Why don't you go downstairs to your fiancé and let me have a few minutes alone with your sister?"

"I don't think so-"

"Ah, Jessica…go downstairs and see Sam."

Jessica gritted her teeth, "You need to leave her alone." She walked away and headed down the stairs.

Dean chuckled and pushed Melissa against the wall. This was reminding her of the first time he had trapped her in his house, "So you're trying to avoid me?"

"Look it didn't come out like that but it's because-" Dean placed his finger on her lips causing her to stop.

"Melissa don't lie to me. Are you trying to avoid me?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yes."

Dean smirk turned into a grin, "Is it because I scare you? Or is it because of the things I could do to you is what scares you?"

Melissa swallowed, "All of it."

Dean grinned, "Good and so you know what you did earlier was a very naughty thing to do."

"I-I didn't-"

"Melissa I know what you did and you know what it got me hard again so do you know what I had to do?" She didn't answer just kept looking at him, "I had to give myself a little release picturing your ass and me fucking you from behind."

"Oh God," she whispered looking away from him.

"Trust me that's one of things you were saying in my little fantasy." Dean smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, "Now come on beautiful we don't want to be late for dinner." Dean grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs to the living room area where everyone was waiting for dinner to be served. "Look what I found dawdling in the hallway." He pulled Melissa in front of him and she gave them a smile.

She let go of his hand and walked over to her parents, "So Melissa your father was just telling us you are going to be 18 the day after the wedding," said John, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Traveling. It's something I've wanted to do," she said with a smile. She felt Dean's eyes on her.

He didn't like that one bit. Something inside him did not like it at all. Melissa traveling by herself and not here with him it sent something off inside him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Don't you think you're a little young," said Dean with a smirk.

Melissa went to say something when Jessica cut her off, "Melissa can do whatever she wants Dean. She's a smart girl and can do whatever she puts her mind to."

"I bet she can."

Dean and Melissa's eyes caught and she saw something in them she hasn't seen before. She couldn't put her finger on it. She's seen the lust in them, the anger, the jealousy, the ownership but this she's never seen.

"Dinner is ready," said Mason walking in.

"Alright everyone let's go get something to eat," said John, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow getting ready for the wedding."

Melissa smiled at Jessica who had Sam's hand in hers. Everyone got up and walked towards the dining room. Melissa was forced to stop when Dean grabbed her waist and she felt his breath on her ear, "I'll take you wherever you want to go," he whispered huskily in her ear and she felt her heart beating quickly against her chest. His hand jerked the back of her dress up and placed his hand on her ass then rubbed between her legs. She let out a small whimper and Dean smirked, "I'll take you higher than ever before and to any place you want to go." His hand moved from between her legs and he walked around her winking at her.

This man was going to kill her before the wedding even got started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa was seated next to Dean, very closely as if he had moved the chair closer to him. Everything at dinner was fine, the meal was delicious and everyone was getting along great. It was like a normal dinner until she felt Dean's hand on her knee rubbing circles softly on it. She glanced at him and he was laughing at something his father had said. She didn't say anything it was innocent just a hand on the knee nothing wrong with that, or so she thought. She jumped a bit as his hand continued to move the soft circles up her thigh. His fingers danced on her inner thigh and she swallowed hard her eyes widening wondering what he was doing.

Melissa looked at Dean and he looked back giving her a wink before taking a sip of his champagne. His hand continued to move and she knew she had to stop this. She placed her hand on top of his hoping it would stop him but it didn't. Instead he grabbed her hand in his and placed it at her center. He made her rub herself softly. She tried to jerk her hand away but his grip tightened. He was getting a thrill out of this and she knew it.

With her other hand she grabbed his and to not make a scene she placed both hands on top of his one that was between her legs and pushed it against herself. She spread her legs a little for him and bit her bottom lip as he began to rub her soft and slow at first. She placed her hands back on the table and tried to make it look like she was listening. It was a challenge. She couldn't concentrate on both. She didn't even know what they were talking about. The pleasure was building up inside her and then Dean flicked her panty covered clit with his middle finger and she jumped a little.

Melissa ran a hand through her hair trying to calm herself down. Dean pressed harder against herself. She was getting wetter by the second.

She looked at Dean as he was smiling and nodding to something her father was saying to him. No one has noticed. Was she the only one that was not paying attention? It was getting harder to concentrate. His hand felt really good and she could feel herself approaching orgasm. She wanted to scream, she wanted to moan. It was even harder to keep her breathing at a nice steady rhythm. She swallowed hard taking her glass of water and sipping it. She closed her eyes feeling that familiar sensation from the other night come back. She was close.

She looked at Dean and begged him with her eyes to stop though she didn't want to because it was so pleasurable but she didn't know what was to come if she did orgasm. If she would be able to hide it as well as she could while he was doing this. He shook his head slightly with that smirk on his face letting her know he was going to finish her off.

And with one more flick to her sensitive swollen nub she bit her bottom lip really hard and held her breath as her orgasm crashed over her and Dean continued to rub her through it. She closed her eyes as she gripped the glass of water in front of her and pretended to take a sip. She wanted to scream it felt so good and he wouldn't stop as he pushed her through the lustful pleasure.

Finally she swallowed hard and breathed out heavily. Dean's hand moved to her thigh where it stayed and he just gently rubbed it.

After dinner everyone was slowly getting settled in and relaxing. Melissa was moving uncomfortable because of her panties. She bit her lip and looked at the clock seeing it was almost nine. She wondered if it was too early for her to say he was going to go to bed but really she was just going to stay away from Dean and change her panties. She looked away from the clock and saw Dean looking at her. He puckered his lips at her and looked at the clock with a smile. She swallowed hard wondering what he had in mind.

Dean looked away when his cell phone started to go off. He excused himself and walked out. She watched him pace back and forth and then come back after the phone call.

"Gotta go. There's something wrong with the yacht."

"Alright sweetie," said Mary as Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't stay out too late."

"I won't. Good evening everyone." He winked at Melissa and she felt relieved. She had a night off and away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa laid awake in her bed. It was almost one in the morning and she couldn't sleep. The wedding, her birthday and Dean kept running through her mind. She needed to relax and she knew one way of doing that. She quickly slipped out of bed and took off her t-shirt and panties and pulled on her robe. She quietly snuck out of her room and down the stairs towards the pool. She knew everyone would be asleep. She walked around the edge of the pool as she pulled her hair out of her pony tail. Her wavy blond hair fell over her shoulders and she ran a hand through it. She sighed and looked around as she placed her foot in the water. It was warm. She bit her bottom lip before pulling her robe off and diving in. She was unaware that she was being watched from a window. And very unaware that he had walked out of the mansion and watched her until she went up to the waterfall and watched it. She leaned on the cement that blocked the pool from the hot tub that was hidden underneath the waterfall. She stared at the small waterfall just thinking about everything that was going on, that has happened. She wasn't too sure if the decision she was making was really going to work but she had to try something.

She was too surrounded in her thoughts she never heard him slip into the pool. She did hear the water move though and she turned her head to look around but saw nothing. She bit her bottom lip before looking back at the waterfall but she again was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard, "Late night swim?"

Her shoulders got tense and she turned her head to see Dean behind her, "Sorry if I woke you," she said quietly not knowing what to do now. She was naked in the pool with Dean.

"Actually just got in and while I was getting a drink I saw you out here by yourself. I was wondering why you didn't even try to wake me up," he had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, just thinking." He saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong. He watched her look back at the waterfall, "It reminds me of Niagara Falls."

"You been there?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to though. It's one of the places I want to go when I turn 18."

Again there was that feeling in Dean when she talked about leaving. He didn't like it one bit.

Dean knew one way to get her mind off leaving. He placed his hands on her naked hips and turned her to face him. She looked up at him. She noticed he wasn't staring at her naked body just in her eyes and she knew that the decision she has made, it was now or never. If she slept with Dean he'd leave her alone.

Surprised by both her and him, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips. Dean's reaction was immediate. He smiled a bit in the kiss knowing he had got to her and he was so glad the two of them were naked right now so he didn't have to waste any time pulling her clothes off. The kiss turned heated and passionate, sort of rough as his hands moved over her slick wet body.

"Did you like what I did to you in front of everyone?" he asked as his right hand moved down her body.

"Yes," she whispered telling him what he wanted to here. She did like the feeling but in front of everyone that was risky but it was a slight thrill.

"Did you like cumming for me?"

"Yes," she moaned as he entered two fingers inside her. She could feel his steely hard shaft against her and she bit her bottom lip nervously. She moaned again as his fingers continued to move in and out of her, working her open. She gripped the sides of the hot tub as Dean continued to finger her and just like that her orgasm came and she moaned tilting her head back.

Dean watched the expression on her face and the moans coming from her mouth. He bit his bottom lip wanting her. The vision was erotic. Her head tilted back her mouth opened moaning and crying out from the things he was doing to her as the waterfall continued behind her.

Dean pulled her forward and she gasped feeling every hard muscle including his hard member against her body. "I want you," he growled and he began pulling her over to the hidden spiral steps to the hot tub, "I want you right now."

She knew she wasn't ready but she knew what she had to do. Her mind wasn't ready for this but her body was. She was going to give herself to him. And hopefully he'd get what he wanted and leave her alone and no one would ever have to know.

"Then…" she swallowed hard about to say something she thought she'd never to say to him, "Take me…now."

Dean sat on the steps and pulled her onto his lap. Dean bit his lip taken in her perfect body. Melissa shuttered as she looked down at his huge thick cock and wondered how was that going to get inside her? How was it going to fit? She was wondering if her plan was going to go as well as she thought.

_Just get it over with Melissa._

She was holding herself up her hands on his shoulders. Dean bit his lip and ran his hand through her hair and pulled at it making her look him in the eye, "Look me in the eye and tell me you want it," he commanded.

"I-I want it, I want you," she stared into his eyes and watched him smirk in triumphant. He always got what he wanted; he was the prince after all.

"Fast or slow baby," he gripped her hips again and she looked him back in the eye.

"Do it quick," she whispered quietly.

Dean leaned up and kissed her hard making a small moan come out of her mouth. She felt the tip to his cock at her center and she began to tense and get even more nervous.

Dean tried to distract her from the pain she was about to endure by kissing her hard and biting at her lips. He pulled her up a bit and then thrusted himself hard up into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out in pain, she parted her lips from him and cried a little. A few tears fell from her eyes.

Dean cupped her face with his one hand as the other stayed on her hip slowly pulling out. He leaned up kissing her again and he pushed back in. Her nails continued to dig into his shoulders each time he thrusted into her.

The pain she was enduring slowly began to disappear being replaced by pleasure. She watched Dean's face as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. The water around them was thrashing about with his movements. She gasped as his thumb brushed her clit and he opened his eyes looking at her. He knew the pain must be gone so he moved faster holding her hips tightly. She began to move her hips with him and by the look on his face he seemed to enjoy it. She used his shoulders as leverage and she leaned into kissing him. The kiss was heated fiery. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and his wet spiked hair.

Dean's left hand moved up her body and cupped her breast. His thumb circled the nipple. He felt her walls clenching around him. She was close. Dean went moved faster.

"Oh…Dean…"

Dean's eyes flashed to her face as she moaned his name. Something sparked him in as she moaned his name and he moved even faster. She moved her hips and dug her nails into his neck kissing him.

"Cum with me," he groaned and his thumb found her clit again.

And just like that Melissa threw her head back arching her chest to his face moaning Dean's name as her orgasm took over. Dean buried his face in her chest kissing and nipping at them as he came inside her. She knew she was going to have to ask Jessica in the morning for her morning after pill and she was going to have to tell her. She would be the only one to know next to them.

It was over. Finally he would leave her alone and never darken her doorstep again…or so she thought.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok I had to give you guys this chapter because of all the awesome reviews! Please review this chapter, more to come of Dean and Melissa. She thought he'd go away but things are about to change rather quickly for our little Melissa. No…she's not going to get pregnant just had to let you guys know that. Ok, also more jealous Dean on the way. Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa pulled up her jeans wincing at the pain in her center. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her breast that were held snuggled in her bra…hickies. She counted at least four; one on the nape of her neck, one below her ear at the spot where he found made her shiver and squirm and beg for more and then one each breast. She was definitely going to need to see her sister for help on hiding these because with her strapless dress and the way it fits the top of her breast show and the one hicky will be there for everyone to see. Dean made sure to leave his mark. His mark. That also scared her she had to see Jessica and hoped she had a morning after pill handy and knew she herself was going to have to go to the doctor now since she is now sexually active. She should have taken her mother's advice and went with her the day she was took Jessica.

Melissa pulled a shirt over her head and grabbed her flip flops and headed out her door. She looked towards Dean's room and bit her lip hoping he was still asleep after last night's fiasco. First time was in the pool, next was the hot tub, then one of the chairs and then finally up against the brick wall of the mansion. Then he grabbed her robe and wrapped her up in it. She was tired and he knew it so he carried her up to her room and tucked her into bed. Once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

She tip toed passed his room thinking he may hear her walking by but she shouldn't be scared. He got what he wanted…four times. He should leave her alone. But she couldn't help the feeling inside her that last night wasn't the last she would see of Dean.

Melissa headed to the other East wing of the mansion to Jessica's room. She quietly knocked on her sisters door and hoped she was in there and not Sam's room.

Jessica finally opened the door and rubbed her sleeping eyes, "Hey…you ok?"

Melissa looked up at her older sister and bit her bottom lip, "I need help."

Jessica looked at her sister then something caught her eyes and moved the hair of her sisters shoulder and pulled the shirt down a little, "Oh my God…" She looked up into her eyes and saw some tears in her younger sister's eyes, "Was it Dean?" She nodded and wiped the tears. Jessica grabbed her sister and pulled her in the room. "Did he-"

"No, no I told him to get it over with," said Melissa as she sat on the bed and Jessica stared at her, "I told him to just do it so he'll leave me alone. Now I can just get on with my life but Jessica…I need, I need the pill."

"Did he, you know, cum inside you?"

Melissa nodded, "Several times."

Jessica ran to her closet and pulled her bag out pulling out her pills, "Just take two morning afters…just in case." Melissa nodded taking them and putting them in her mouth.

"And I also need help with hiding these for the wedding tomorrow."

"Sure no problem," she ran a hand through her sisters hair and Melissa sat at Jessica's vanity. "So…you're now a woman," Jessica gave her a smile as she worked on the hickies, "How's it feel?"

"I'm sore as anything to be honest," Melissa mumbled and placed with the string on her ripped jeans.

"It'll get better with time. Trust me."

Melissa smiled at Jessica, "Maybe…does this mean you and Sam have-"

"Oh yes…last night. And it was better than the first time. First time is always degrading and hurts but next time will be better. I mean the orgasm doesn't really come until the second or third time."

Melissa's eyes widened, "What?"

"The orgasm."

"I know what an orgasm is but it doesn't come until the second or third time?"

"Yeah why?"

Melissa bit her bottom lip and Jessica grabbed her face in her hands and looked at her, "You had an orgasm?"

"A few…first time was his yacht, second and third was the pool, fourth, fifth, sixth was the hot tub and finally seventh was up against the wall."

Jessica's eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped, "You're kidding right…tell me you're kidding!"

"Ok…I'm kidding…"

"No you're not!"

Melissa got up from the chair, "Ok I'm not! I'm not! Ok…he gave me mind blowing orgasms each time! It felt so friggin' good and he's so good but I've only had him so I don't know if there will be anyone better and I'm hoping not to find out anytime soon. And I'm hoping he just stays away so I don't have any more temptation because my God Jessica that man…he knows how to make a girl a woman whatever feel so fucking good!"

Jessica was staring at her little sister shocked, "He may not back off Melissa."

"What?"

"He got what he wanted yes but…have you seen the way he looks at you. He wants to own you and-"

"No, no, no he got what he wanted he'll go away. He will. He will just go away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a big dinner the night of the wedding. It was of course held at the Winchester's Mansion. Melissa had been able to avoid Dean as much as she could whenever there was a family thing going on but after lunch she had noticed he disappeared. It was 6:30 and she still hasn't seen him not that she was worried she was just wondering what he had planned. Dean always had something up his sleeve.

Melissa was talking with Sam and Jessica when Dean made his grand entrance, "Sorry I'm late," said Dean with a grin on his face.

Melissa looked over her shoulder and their eyes caught. She quickly looked away and looked at Jessica and Sam noticed the look, "Everything ok?" he asked.

Melissa gave him her smile that she knew would everything better, "Everything's great Sam."

"Hey," said Dean walking over to them and placing his arm around Sam's shoulders, "Sam why did I have to get stuck with the only brother that does not want to have a bachelor party?"

"Because they are degrading and unacceptable if you ask me," said Sam, "Why would I want to watch a young girl strip and dance in front of me and grind up and down a stage?"

Dean made a face and looked at Melissa, "Why not?" He winked at her, "I think I can find the right girl for the job."

"Funny," said Melissa and took a sip of her drink.

Dean bit his lip looking her up and down in her light purple dress and saw her hair pulled to the side in curls. He noticed the makeup that was hiding the hickies because he made sure to leave his mark on her.

"Melissa," said her father and she turned her head to see him with a man and a young guy, "I want you to meet someone."

Dean looked over and automatically didn't like this. He glared their way and Melissa walked over. It took all of Dean's energy not to grab her and make a scene. She was still 17 and not his.

_Just two more days_ Dean thought _Two more days and she's 18 and I can take her as my own._

Dean grabbed a glass of champagne that went by and stared daggers at the four of them. He watched Melissa smiling and laughing. She placed her hand on the guys arm laughing as he told her something and he didn't like it one bit.

"Is that jealousy Dean Winchester?" asked Jessica with a smirk.

"Sam do something with your soon to be wife," said Dean not taking his eyes off Melissa as he downed the champagne and went for another one.

"He better not make a scene," said Jessica with her arms crossed.

"You know Dean as well as I do if he wants something he will stop at nothing until he gets it," said Sam rubbing her arms to comfort her.

"That's the thing Sam he already got what he wanted so what else does he want from my sister."

Sam looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Jessica sighed and whispered in his ear everything Melissa had told her.

"Dinner!" announced Mason.

"Come on you three," said Connor gesturing them towards the dining hall.

"I'm just going to ask Jess something real quickly," said Melissa giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and headed towards Jessica but Dean grabbed her arm turning her to him.

"I want you to sit next to me," he ordered.

"What? No, I told Mark that I'd sit next to him."

"I didn't ask Melissa," he pulled her against him and stared into her eyes, "I want you to sit next to me at dinner not with that Mark character."

"Dean-"

"No, you are sitting next to me and that's final." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dining hall and heard her say, "Glad you weren't there when we made a date."

Dean stopped and turned around quickly looking at her, "What was that?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"No Melissa it wasn't nothing are you going on a date with that loser?"

"What's it to you Dean?" She glared at him, "You got what you wanted…plenty of times last night. I thought you'd be leaving me alone."

"Last night was just the beginning I am far from being done with you. And you are _not_ going on that date."

"You can't stop me. I am still 17 and it was my father's idea."

Dean glared at her, "Watch me." Dean drug her into the dining hall and Melissa sighed seeing two seats left for her and Dean and the one was next to Mark. This was going to be interesting.

Dean, being the gentleman in front of everyone pulled her chair out for her and she kindly thanked him before sitting down. She felt Dean move her chair a little closer to his and she rolled her eyes now he was just being a brat. She ignored him and turned to Mark giving him a smile before everyone started to eat dinner.

Melissa continued to talk to Mark as Dean talked to his father about business. He glanced towards Melissa keeping an eye on her and Mark. He didn't like this Mark character he was trespassing on his territory.

"So is eight ok with you?" Dean heard Mark ask Melissa.

Dean placed his hand on Melissa's thigh and before she could answer she felt a hard pinch to her leg and she jumped. She looked at Dean and he gave her a glare. She knew Mark would get his face punched in if she agreed. She turned back to Mark with a smile and said, "You know with the wedding and all I'm sort of busy so how about another night."

Dean smiled before drinking his beer. He was going to make sure this Mark guy never made his own mark towards his Melissa. She was his and no one else's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the dinner and everyone was ready to leave for the big wedding tomorrow Dean cornered Mark, "Leave her alone."

"Who? Melissa?" asked Mark.

"Yeah Melissa. You leave her alone."

"Why?"

"She's off limits and that's all you need to know. If you so much as look at her I will take everything your family owns."

Mark swallowed hard and bowed slightly, "Yes sir. I am so sorry. I had no idea she was taken."

"Yeah well now you do."

Mark nodded and headed over to his parents. Dean watched as Melissa walked over to them.

"I'm really sorry about the date so maybe-"

"You know," said Mark and looked up seeing Dean glaring at him. He swallowed hard and looked at Melissa, "I'm sorry you're just not my type. I'm not into the whole innocent brat thing you know?" Mark felt bad saying that to her and he left.

Melissa felt hurt by what he said. She bit her bottom lip and one name popped into her head, "Dean," she growled and looked through the crowd for him. She couldn't find him anywhere in the hall. She ran past everyone and up the spiral stairs towards the West Wing where her and Dean's rooms were. She ran to it and pounded on the door. Seconds later he answered with a smirk on his face.

"Hey baby ready for round two," he smirked and bit his bottom lip looking her up and down, "I didn't tell you tonight but that dress you have on is fucking sexy as hell." He winked at her and she pushed him into his room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him as she slammed his door.

"What I do?" he asked.

Melissa looked at him noticing the glossy eyed look and rolled her eyes. He was drunk.

"You told Mark to leave me alone didn't you?"

"Maybe." He grinned as he took off his shirt and walked over to the mini bar in his room.

She rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips, "You have no right to-"

"Correction! I have every right to take what's mine!" He walked up to her and looked down at her, "You have no idea what you signed on for!"

"You can't control my life!"

Dean snarled and grabbed her by the throat forcing her into the wall, "Oh no? I believe I can! I own every fucking part of you!" With that Dean kissed her hard on the lips. She could taste the alcohol on his lips.

Melissa wasn't going to get pulled in again like last night. She bit his bottom lip hard and he quickly let go and wiped his mouth to see if there was any blood and he saw a small smear on the back of his hand. He looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw his eyes darken a bit. The hand on her throat tightened and she gasped trying to pry it off.

"Looks like someone wants to play rough tonight huh?" He gripped her hair in his other hand. She cried out placing her other hand on his wrist that was pulling her hair, "Is that what you want?" He growled and pushed her more into the door. She closed her eyes in pain as the door handle rammed into her back.

"You don't have it in you," she said and opened her eyes looking into his.

"Oh no? We'll see about that!"

Dean, still having his one hand in her hair, pulled her away from the door and locked it. She cried out as he pulled her over to the bed and threw her on it. He turned her onto her stomach as he straddled her keeping her head against the bed. With his free hand he zipped down the dress quickly and ripped it off revealing her purple lace thong and nothing else.

"Mmm," Dean groaned running his hand over her ass then slapped it, "I've been thinking about this ass all fucking day." He slapped it again and she moaned into the bed. Dean slapped her again and she yelped this time at the sting since it was harder, "You like that?" Dean pulled her hair again and leaned over to her ear, "Tell me! Tell me you like it!"

"Screw you…it's the only way you'll be able to get it up."

Dean quickly turned her over and placed her hands over her head, "Say that again I dare you!"

"You Dean fucking Winchester can't get it up!" She laughed and Dean's grip tightened on her wrist.

"You're playing with fire baby!"

"Oh really?" She looked up into his eyes giving him a challenge, "Let's see if you can burn me. I doubt you can make me scream two nights in a row," she laughed again watching his face contort in anger, "Last night was a onetime thing. You're all talk." She smiled up at him loving the fact she was getting under his skin.

Dean glared down at her his blood pumping quickly throughout his body. He was angry yet turned on by the fact she was actually challenging him. Sure he loved the whole shy Melissa but challenging and mouthy Melissa was really starting to get to him in a good way.

Dean leaned down and kissed her hard. Melissa turned her head and kissed him back and arching her back rubbing her now taut nipples from her excitement against his chest causing a small moan escape her mouth from the electric feeling she got from it.

Dean groaned loving her firm breast up against his body, her whole body up against his. His right hand moved down her body and cupped her left breast hard. She whimpered and arched her back again to feel more of his large hand on her body.

With her one hand being free she grabbed his face pulling it away from her roughly, "What are you waiting for? Do it. You want me then take me if you're man enough!"

Dean growled as he jumped off the end of the bed. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the end of the bed. He grabbed her thong and pulled at the band. It snapped and he threw it across his room, "I hope you didn't like those."

Dean removed his jeans and boxers as Melissa sat up and slapped him hard across the face. Dean grunted and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard, "You are so going to regret that."

He pushed her down on the bed hard and watched her body bounce on the bed. His eyes darkened with lust. "Tomorrow you won't be able to move after I'm done fucking you in every way. I was gentle last night."

"Prove it."

Dean grabbed her by her hips and forced her to him, "I'm gonna fuck you so good." He thrusted hard up into her causing her to yelp. Dean laughed and said, "Oh baby I haven't even got started yet. You're in for a long hard night. You asked for this and it's going to be so fucking good."

With his hands on her hips he pounded hard into her. Melissa moaned and gripped the sheets above her head.

"Fuck!" she screamed as Dean's cock continued to thrust in and out of her tight wet pussy, "Right there! Yes!" She threw her head back in the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist digging her heels into his ass trying to bring him closer and deeper into her.

Dean groaned loudly feeling her tight wet walls constrict around his steely shaft as she came hard, "That's it! Cum for me and only me! That's it baby!" Dean pulled out and flipped her over, "On your knees baby," he breathed.

He grabbed her ass pushing her up the bed as he got on his knees behind her. He gripped her hair pulling her head up, "Tell me you want it," he groaned as he rubbed against her.

Melissa moaned and backed up against him, "Yes…please…fuck me! I want you inside me!"

Dean grinned and thrusted hard into her, "God you feel so fucking good baby!"

Melissa moaned louder as he thrusted into her harder and deeper in the new position. "Take me hard, Dean." Melissa looked over her shoulder and said. "You want me then take me you bastard!" She almost growled.

Dean began to thrust in and out of her, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. With each thrust he pick up more speed and force and Melissa pressed back to meet him with each violent thrust into her dripping pussy.

As his thrust got harder and faster, Dean gripped her hair tight and pulled her head back. Hearing her scream made him wanted her more, "This how you want it?" he asked and used his other hand to smack her ass hard. The smack echoed in the room. "Answer me!"

His forceful tone sent shivers through her body and she loved it more than she ever thought.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" she moaned over and over again.

Her moans grew louder as they both pushed against each other harder, trying to force his cock even deeper into her. Her body began to shake and Melissa knew she couldn't take much more. She was finding it hard to breath. She wanted him to cum.

She reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit like Dean once did, "Dean…please….oh God please!" she knew she was going to cum again and she wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

"Can't take it?" Dean smiled as he continued working her to his best ability. "That's what I thought." He said through his breaths, "Tell me you're mine." He said. Melissa just buried her head into the mattress and moaned over and over. "Say it!" Dean said and gave her ass another hard slap that was going to leave and mark. He loved marking her. "Now!" he said and slapped the other cheek.

Melissa brought her head up and looked at him over her shoulder, "I'm….I'm…Oh fuck! I'm yours!" she screamed as she felt herself come apart.

When Dean heard those words come from her mouth and when he felt her pussy walls squeeze around his cock again, he lost it. Hearing her moans and feeling her cum again was too much this time and he started to pound into her as hard as he could, "Fuck…ok fuck! Melissa!" he growled and he came with her.

Melissa moaned as Dean came out of her and rolled on his back breathing heavy, "That's right baby," he slapped her ass, "mine…all mine," he squeezed her ass and she moaned. "Give me five minutes and I'll be right back in there."

Melissa gripped the sheets and breathed heavily feeling her eyelids start to close. She had to admit he was really good at what he did and she couldn't believe half the stuff she said to him. She just couldn't wait for this wedding to be over then she wouldn't have to be this man's sex slave anymore.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__So with the wedding coming is Dean going to back down…I don't think so. Has he yet? Nope…please review :D Thank you to April for the BIG help! _


	8. Chapter 8

Melissa quietly moaned as she began to wake up. She realized the scent on the pillow was a males and she opened her eyes and remembered where she was, Dean's room. She looked around the room and sighed quietly. She forgot that she had ended up in his room and had some crazy animalistic dominating sex with him. She said things she never thought she'd say. She bit her bottom lip was it bad that she thought the whole time he was pounding into her that it felt so freaking good. She looked over her shoulder to find Dean there with his arm over her and that's when she realized where his hand was, on her breast. She bit her bottom lip again and wondered how she was going to get out of this one. The wedding was today and she knew she could use that as a way to get out of his bed.

Dean felt Melissa slowly prying his fingers off of her firm breast one at a time. He smiled opening his eyes and watching her. He could have some fun with this.

Dean placed all five fingers back on her breast and squeezed causing a sharp gasp from Melissa and a moan as he pulled her against him. She could feel his morning hard on against her ass. She had to get out of there but all thoughts of leaving were erased when she felt his thumb circle the nipple on her breast then slightly tease it by flicking it.

Melissa let out a shaky sigh and felt his lips on her neck. All she could think of now were sinful thoughts of what he was going to do to her.

_Just one more day_ she thought. _She could do this just for one more day. No harm._

Melissa tilted her head back a little giving him more access to her neck and shoulder. She bit her bottom lip as she moved her hand through his hair giving him permission which he willingly took. His kissing turned into bites and she didn't care.

Dean's hand moved down her side and towards her thigh where he lifted it up and placed it over his own legs. He rubbed himself against her wet center and she moaned moving against him. Dean opened his eyes as he continued to grind himself against her and kiss along her neck and jaw biting here and there. But her hand got his attention as it moved down her body and dipped between her legs and she moaned quietly. Dean bit his lip at the sight and grinded against her ass.

"You like touching yourself?"

"Y-yes."

"Naughty little girl." Dean bit his bottom lip watching her and it was turning him on more. "You're so fucking hot."

There were a couple bangs on his door and he looked over his shoulder at the door angrily, "What the hell? Leave me alone! I'm busy!"

Melissa bit her bottom lip and Dean turned back to her, "Maybe you should get that," she said quietly.

Dean smirked his breath on her ear and she closed her eyes, "I don't have to do anything." His hand moved down her body and she let out a sigh. He smiled as he was about to dip his hand between her legs then the banging came again.

Dean growled, "What the fuck did I just say?"

"I need my sister!" yelled Jessica from the other side of the door.

Dean quickly got up from the bed and Melissa pulled the comforter over her to cover her body. Dean pulled on a pair of sweatpants and looked at her, "I'm gonna kill your sister."

"Dean be nice," she said watching him as he stormed over to the door.

Dean opened the door and glared at her, "What?"

Jessica had her arms crossed across her chest and had an attitude on her, "I need my sister Dean."

"I need her in more ways than you do…unless you want to join," he looked her up and down with a smirk.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you need her?"

"In case you've forgotten Dean your brother and I are getting married today. My sister is the maid of honor. And I need to make sure I cover all the hickies and bite marks you leave on her."

Dean smirked, "I do a pretty damn good job at marking her as my own don't I? Well sorry to burst your bubble but it seems Melissa has come down with something so she won't be making it on time. Too bad," Dean gave her a pout and watched Jessica clench her teeth together.

Melissa opened the other door and had her dress on, "I'm fine."

"Who the hell told you you could get out of bed?" Dean glared at Melissa, "In case you've forgotten we were in the middle of something."

"Well it's my sister's day."

Jessica grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her to her and looked at her neck and scoffed. She pointed at the hickies and looked at him, "See this? This is going to take at least 15 minutes. 15 minutes I don't have today!"

Jessica pulled Melissa as she walked away and Dean glared at the back of her head. He was pissed. He watched the two go into Melissa's room and he slammed his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled on his black jacket and looked at Sam as he tied his tie, "You know man I am happy you found a nice girl to be the perfect little housewife and shit like that. And hey look what the whole thing got me with Melissa," Sam rolled his eyes, "But as soon as you say 'I do' I expect you to keep your wife in line and out of my business."

Sam turned around with a confused look on his face, "What did she do to you?"

"She keeps getting between me and Melissa."

"She's only protecting her sister. I heard what you two did in the pool and believe me I'm not going in there until they clean it out."

Dean smirked, "I got her where I want her. Once you and your little wifey leave she'll be there for the taken, no one to watch her."

"Dean…stay away from Melissa. She's 17 almost 18 she has future plans without you."

Dean shook his head, "Sorry little brother. No can do. There's just something about that girl. And you know me if I can't have something no one can."

"I'm afraid to know where this is going."

Dean just shrugged and had a smile on his face, "Don't you worry about it. You're getting married today."

Melissa was helping her sister with the veil and Jessica couldn't hold back any longer, "What are you doing?"

"What? You said you wanted the veil in the back!"

"No that's not what I mean! I mean with Dean! What are you thinking? I thought you were going to stay away from him!"

"I tried but he has this hold over me. I say no and in my head I mean it but my body always has a different plan," Melissa stepped away from her sister and Jessica turned to look at her, "When he touches me I just can't say no to him. His hands on my body and his lips and tongue…the things he does. My body just can't get enough! He's the freaking prince Jess! He has never heard no!"

Jessica walked up to her sister and placed her hands on her arms, "Mel listen to me…just stay away from him please. He's no good for you. Sure he's the freaking prince and can get you whatever you want. Your body is just reacting to lust. There's no love there and never will be."

Melissa nodded agreeing with her sister. She knew that and she wished her body would agree. After today everything will be better. The wedding and planning for it will be over and Dean would be gone. They had their fun while it lasted it was time to move on. Especially for her she was turning 18 tomorrow and she had plans to leave and travel.

"Ok," said Melissa, "Ok…let's get this wedding over with so you can be Princess Jessica Winchester."

"It does have a nice ring to it don't it?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes it does."

Dean and Sam stood at the altar, "You have to promise me you'll be on your best behavior," said Sam looking at Dean.

"Dude calm down," said Dean, "Have I done anything to embarrass you by yet?"

"No but you have hooked up with Jessica's underage sister."

Dean waved his hand dismissing the fact, "A harmless fling," he smirked remembering last night, "but she is a screamers and does this thing with her hips that feels so good."

"Dude!" Sam whispered, "We are at my wedding! And there is a priest standing a few feet away!"

Dean grinned, "I'm a good little prince."

The organ began to play and everyone looked towards the door. They watched as Melissa came out and walked down the aisle in her red satin dress. Dean bit his lip watching her like everyone else. She looked even more gorgeous in red. He had to remember that. Their eyes caught and Melissa's breath hitched in her throat as Dean licked his lips at her with that lust in her eyes. She was going to kill her body for the way it was reacting towards it. She could feel herself becoming wet from the look. She watched him grin at her and she could have sworn that he knew. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa grabbed a glass of champagne, the only time she was allowed to drink. Ever since the dance with Sam and Jessica she has been able to avoid Dean throughout the reception. She didn't want her body taking over and letting him do whatever he wanted. To Melissa, her body was a traitor.

"You're Melissa right?"

Melissa turned and saw one of the guys from the other day that was hanging with Dean, "Um, yeah."

"I'm Craig," he took her hand in his and shook it.

She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Craig."

"Yeah Dean didn't really introduce any of us the other day."

"Yeah well Dean had his own plans for that day."

"I don't blame him," Melissa arched an eyebrow and his face dropped; "I didn't mean it like that. I mean from what I saw you were really hot and you are gorgeous and…I'm doing really horrible at covering my tracks right now."

Melissa laughed, "Its ok. I've heard worse from Dean and he hasn't apologized."

"Yeah, that's Dean so what is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. She wasn't about to tell this guy that her and Dean just have sex because he thinks he owns her.

"Nothing? Well that's usually how Dean works. He hooks up with them then drops them like flies."

"I sort of figured but let's not talk about him. Let's talk about…you."

Craig smiled, "Alright."

Dean watched the two of them flirting a few feet away as him and his father talked. He didn't like people trespassing on his property and he didn't like the fact Craig had his arm around her and she was buying into everything he said to her.

John looked to where his son's eyes were glued and smirked, "You really have your eye on that one don't you?"

Dean looked at his father, "You have no idea."

John looked back over at the two noticing them leaving the hall then back at Dean, "Looks like you may have some competition."

Dean smirked, "I have no competition." Dean looked back noticing they were gone and looked around the hall.

"They went out the door towards the west wing."

Dean didn't waste any time as he pushed past everyone and out the door.

"What is our son up to?" asked Mary watching Dean weave through the crowd.

John smiled and placed an arm around his wife, "Just taking after his father."

Mary looked up at him, "That's what I'm afraid of."

John smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.

Dean walked through the mansion heading towards the west wing. He had been watching Melissa drinking all night and he should have known others were too. The piece of crap was going to take advantage of her. That was his job.

Dean jogged down the hall hearing Melissa's giggle and a soft moan. His blood boiled and he opened the door to see Craig between Melissa's legs, the top half of her dress was down showing off her red corset.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean yelled and the two looked up.

"Dean? What are you doing in my room?" yelled Melissa as Dean quickly jumped off the bed and away from Dean. The two of them saw murder in his eyes.

"Craig you have two seconds to get out of this room or so help me I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Dean!" yelled Melissa, "Calm down!" She tried pulling her top back up but it was fighting with her because how tight it was and how huge her breast were in the corset.

"Don't you tell me what to do! You're next!" He pointed to her and she sat down on the bed staring at him with wide eyes.

Craig quickly ran out of the room pulling his pants up and Dean slammed the door, "You fucking whore!"

"How dare you call me that?" She stood up from the bed.

"I have every right to call you that! Here you are prancing around in your little dress showing every man what you got! And encouraging them to take a bite!"

"You don't owe me Dean! And I don't prance around!"

"Oh here we go again with the damn ownership thing! You know Melissa I could own you in a second! I am the prince darling! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Yeah well in about one minute I'll be 18 and I am never coming back to this place again! You will never see me again Winchester! We had our fun but once that clock strikes I'm out of here!"

"You think you can run? Huh?" Dean walked up to her and stared down at her, "I can have you found in seconds! You belong to me Melissa whether you like it or not!"

"I wish I could see your face when you find me gone," she seethed and finally pulled her dress up. The two glared into each other's eyes as the clock begin to strike. Dean smirked hearing it and an idea popping into his head.

"Well, happy birthday Melissa you are now 18 and you get to do whatever I want but first I have a birthday surprise for you."

Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room roughly. He pulled her down the hall and towards the spiral stairs near the front hall where he knew everyone would be gathered to leave.

Dean pulled her to him and stood there staring down at everyone, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Melissa's eyes widened, "Dean what are you doing?" she asked in a fast whisper as everyone including both their parents looked up at the two of them in curiosity.

"These past few days I have seen my baby brother at his happiest. And it got me thinking that I too would love to have what him and my new sister Jessica have."

"Oh God," Melissa said her eyes widening in fear of what he was just about to say. She placed her hand on her stomach she was going to be sick.

"With that said I am to start courting Melissa Moore and we are to be wed one month from today!"

"Oh dear God!" Melissa said as everyone started clapping and their parents ran up the stairs to them. Everyone was hugging everyone and it was happening all too fast.

"Welcome to the family Melissa," said Mary giving her a hug.

"I can't believe this," said Connor with a sad smile, "Both my girls."

Melissa gave a nervous smile and laugh as Dean wrapped his arm around her, "I know I am so much older than her…well not that much. I am just 26 and she is now 18. I thought it would be a great birthday present towards her. I've had my eye on her quite a while. She's gorgeous and I will make sure to make her happy and make her feel like the princess she is going to be."

Melissa frowned placing her hand on her stomach, "I'm going to be sick."

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Did any of you expect that to happen? Please review and I shall update soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa laid on her bed with her head in her sister's lap crying her eyes out. Jessica felt so bad for her little sister. She knew Melissa had such big dreams for her life and now they were all being taken away from her by a selfish, self centered prince and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Why-Why is he doing this to me?" Melissa cried.

Jessica ran her fingers through her sister's hairs, trying to soother her a little. "I really don't know. I told you he wasn't going to back off."

"I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"I know. I wish he would leave you alone too. But now you are in deep and I don't know what to tell you." Jessica said. "I could always talk to Sam about it. Maybe there is something he could say to Dean."

Melissa sat up and wiped her eyes, "Sam…oh God Jess. You are supposed to be leaving for your honeymoon right now."

"Shh, don't worry about it. The one good thing about being a princess is that we leave when we want." Jessica smiled and wiped a tear away from her sister's eye. "My baby sister needs me."

"No, no I won't let him or me ruin your wedding night. You should go. I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you like this."

"Yes you can. I want you to go have the night of your life with your husband. I think I just want to be alone right now anyways."

"But Mel…"

"Jess just go." Melissa smiled, "Have a great time."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Now go."

Jessica leaned over and hugged her sister tight, "Call me if anything happenes and I'll come straight home."

"I will."

The girls parted and Melissa walked Jessica to the door and waved the bride and groom off along with everyone else.

Once they were out of site the large doors closed and Melissa turned to see Dean standing there with a wine glass in his hand and a smile on his face. She would give anything to slap that smirk off right now but an act like that would surly land her in jail.

Just as she was about to go back up to her room and barricade the door shut, her parents walked over to her and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. "Mom, Dad."

"Oh Melissa." Her mother said and pulled her into a hug, "We are so happy for you."

"Thanks." Melissa said and pulled away.

Her mother looked at her and took her youngest daughter by the hands, "Is everything alright? You look like you have been crying."

"Everything is fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now."

"Those are happy tears." Her father said. "Who would have thought that both our girls would be princess' one day?"

"A dream come true." Melissa said and faked a smile for her parent's sake. "I have had a long night so if you don't mind I think I am going to turn in."

"Oh yes you do that." He mother said and played with her Melissa's hairs, "You are going to need your beauty rest. Tomorrow we are going to plan this wedding. You are going to be a beautiful bride."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you both in the morning."

Melissa walked away from her parent and right passed Dean but not without giving him a look that would send most men running away. But not Dean.

He followed her up the stairs and as soon as they reached the top he grabbed her arms and turned around, "Where are you going?" he asked, "We should be celebrating."

Melissa jerked her arms away and backed up, "Celebrate all you want. Hell, throw a party but don't expect me to be there. I have nothing to celebrate."

Melissa turned away from him and began walking to her room. Just as she reached her door Dean grabbed her again and turned her around harder and slammed her into the wall, "You think you can just walk away from me? That you can do whatever you want?" he asked, squeezing her arms so tight Melissa winced a little.

"You're hurting me."

"You know you like it." Dean smiled, "I warned you not to cross me. You're mine. Just remember you made it come to this."

"I didn't do anything." Melissa said through her gritted teeth.

"You were running around acting like a slut." Dean said, "But maybe that's what you are."

Melissa used all her strength to push him away and jerk back her arm, "I am not! I just wanted you to leave me alone."

"Looks like that plan backfired. Me and you are going to be together forever." Dean said and caressed her cheek, "Now you better get some sleep. We have lots to do in the next month."

Dean went to kiss her and Melissa turned her face from him. She heard a small laugh escape him as he walked off.

As soon as he was gone Melissa ran into her room and slammed the door. She slid down to the floor and cried into her hands. What has she done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Melissa was dressed and ready to leave this home. She wanted at least a month's rest without Dean. She was going to have to live her whole life with him. The thought just sent a shiver throughout her body. Living…with Dean…the rest of her life. What was it like living with a prince? She was going to find out in time.

Melissa walked out of her room and quickly passed Dean's. She didn't even want to see him after the stunt he had pulled last night. Maybe some way she would be able to get him to back out of the wedding but knowing him he wouldn't want to look bad and make his family look bad. What was she to do?

"Melissa looks beautiful in red but that was one of Jessica and Sam's wedding colors." Melissa heard her mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

Melissa swallowed hard as she slowly walked in and saw Mary and her mother looking over colors and styles for the wedding. She looked at her mother's face seeing how happy she was. Her heart broke she couldn't tell her mother she didn't want to go through with this it would just break her own heart. What was she to do?

The two older women heard the door slide open a bit more and they smiled at her.

"Well isn't it the bride to be," said Mary with a smile, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine your majesty," said Melissa with a small smile.

"Oh no don't call me that. We're family now, call me mom."

Melissa smiled, "Ok."

"Hey sweetie why don't you help us with this," said her mother pulling her over, "We all know that you look great in red but Jessica and Sam used red. We don't want to seem like you're copying so what other colors do you think would be best for the wedding."

"Uh," she said looking through at all the colors, "I, uh, I don't know. They're all lovely."

"How about emerald green," Dean suggested walking in with a football in his hands and around the other side of the large island in the kitchen, "It'll match her eyes."

Melissa looked at him in complete shock that he even knew the color of her eyes. She was pretty sure his eyes only stayed on certain areas of her body. Dean glanced at her and gave her a wink and a smile.

"That is such a good idea sweetie," said Mary taking out the emerald green fabric.

"Silver will be a great color to go with it," Melissa said quietly.

"Oh yes," said the mothers taking out the silver one.

"There we go," said Melissa's mother, "We have your colors."

Melissa gave them a small smile before glancing at Dean who smirked at her.

"Where are you off to today Dean?" asked Mary closing the book of colors.

"I have to get my fiancé an engagement ring," said Dean with a grin that melted all the ladies hearts but not Melissa she knew that grin all too well.

"Oh that's great," said Melissa's mother with a smile and turned to Melissa, "Isn't that wonderful Melissa?"

Melissa smiled softly, "Yeah…it's great."

"Why don't you take Melissa with you?" asked Mary, "She can pick out the ring and she can get sized."

"I- uh-" Melissa started.

"Perfect," said Dean and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. He looked at Melissa, "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

She gave a slight nod and watched him walk out. He was acting different today, maybe it was due to the fact both their mothers were in the room. That was definitely it. She knew once they were alone he'd be self-centered egotistical prince Dean the pig Winchester.

"Why don't you get dressed to go out," said her mother patting her shoulder.

"Ok mom."

"Wear something nice," said Mary with a wink and Melissa nodded understanding fully. Both their mothers thought that Melissa was being a shy little girl around Dean and dressing in something Dean will be attracted towards will bring them closer…yeah if only they knew how close the two really were.

Melissa stood in front of the large mirror in her room as she fixed her hair. She was wearing a dark lavender dress that came up to her mid thigh, the straps were spaghetti and she slipped on a pair of matching flip flops. She flipped her hair over her shoulder fixing her necklace when she saw Dean standing by the door with his arms crossed across his chest and staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I said ten minutes."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Boo hoo I'm three minutes late."

Dean shook his head with a smirk as he walked behind her, "We really need to work on your attitude."

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty that I'm not in a ring buying mood for my unexpected wedding." She turned around her arms crossed and she stared up at him.

"You really need to work on your attitude before the wedding," said Dean grabbing her arm roughly in his hand.

"Ow! Stop!"

Dean smirked as he pushed her backwards and into the mirror. She gasped feeling the cold density of it behind her as she stared up at him.

"You know you like it," said Dean licking his lips, "You like me being mean to you…rough with you."

"We should go."

"Mmmm," hummed Dean as he moved his one hand up her arm and past her shoulder. His eyes locked with hers seeing the slight fear in them that turned him on. He smiled, "I think we should do a quick celebration of our own." He kissed her hard as his hand cupped her breast. Within seconds he was kissing down her neck to her chest as he pulled the straps down her arms.

"Shit…we should really- um," moaned Melissa as Dean continued to viciously attack her chest with his mouth and hands. He was able to distract her with his hands and mouth anymore. She blamed the lust he had formed in her body.

"Melissa! Dean! The limo is here!" yelled Mary.

"Damn it," muttered Dean as he pulled back, "Alright mother!" he yelled and looked at Melissa who pulled her straps back up her shoulders, "We'll finish this later." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked Melissa into the shop and her eyes widened at all the jewelry cases. Dean pulled her towards the rings that were set out for his arrival and he smiled at the guy behind the desk.

"Welcome Mr. Winchester. Now we have everything set out that you wanted. This is our whole collection of engagement and wedding rings," said the man behind the counter.

"Thank you," said Dean, "I was thinking of platinum and three cut-"

"Five cut," Melissa spoke up and both men looked at her. She looked at Dean, "I want everyone to see it." She looked at the man, "I want five cut."

Dean gritted his teeth knowing he should have just came alone. He smiled at the guy, "Five cut it is."

Dean wrapped his arm around Melissa and pulled her against him as the man took out all the five cut platinum rings. Dean leaned into her ear, "What are you doing?"

Melissa smiled as she turned her head slightly, "You wanted a princess Dean…you got one."

She pulled away and looked at the rings that were set out on display. She took her time looking through them all. They were all really beautiful. She smiled to herself as Dean talked to the guy behind the counter. He wants her to be his princess she's going to act like a spoiled one.

"Dean… I don't know which one to choose," she said smiling at him, "I need help." She gave him a pouty face and he rolled his eyes as he walked over to her.

"Just pick one. It can't be too hard."

"Is that what I mean to you?" she asked causing a scene, "Just pick one? It could be a ratty old thing in the dumpster you found and-"

"Alright! Alright!" Dean yelled through gritted teeth. He grabbed her arm and she looked up at him with innocent eyes, "You are causing a scene."

"Wouldn't you if things didn't go your way Winchester?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her and she just gave him a smile, "Now help me pick."

She turned towards the rings and Dean sighed rolling his eyes again as he looked at the rings. He looked at all of them but one stood out more. He picked it up and turned her, "I like this one."

Melissa was a little shocked because that is the one that she was looking at as well, "Um…are you sure?"

"You asked for my opinion here it is. I like this one. It reminded me of you, so we're getting this one."

Melissa bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Ok." Dean winked at her before walking to the sales guy. Melissa turned around and walked along the aisles tapping her nails on the glass when she came to the bracelets and smiled. She always loved bracelets.

"See anything you like?" asked the sales woman.

"Oh I'm just looking," she looked towards Dean and smirked, "You know on second thought," she looked back at the sales woman, "Can I see the white gold bracelets please?"

Dean pulled out his credit card and heard, "Dean! Dean baby come here!"

Dean looked over at her and saw her looking at the bracelets. He walked over to her, "What?"

"I want these two bracelets."

"No."

"Dean!"

"Melissa," he growled as she raised her voice at him.

"But Dean," she pouted, "I really want them and look," she turned grabbing a ring and showing him with the pout, "I found this perfect platinum ring for you to wear."

"I'm a man I shouldn't wear jewelry."

"But I think it would make you look more handsome." She smiled at him and then pouted again, "Please can we get these items. Please, please, please!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her again, "Fine. No more!"

"Ok." She smiled at him and gathered the bracelets and ring.

Melissa could have laughed seeing Dean's face at the price he had paid for two rings and two bracelets. She smiled knowing she had hit him hard today. There will be more to come if it was that easy to hurt him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two families were sitting at dinner in the Winchester mansion eating dinner. "John have you seen the ring Dean had gotten Melissa?" asked Mary smiling at the two sitting on her left side.

"No I haven't let me see," said John and Melissa showed him the ring on her finger. "Dear God…how much did that set you back Dean?" John laughed and Melissa smiled looking at Dean, "That's even bigger than Jessica's. Hers was a three cut am I correct?"

"Yes it was," said Melissa's mother.

Dean put his arm around Melissa and smiled, "I just want what's best for my princess."

"Aw," said Mary, "They remind me of how we were when you were courting me John."

John gave Mary a wink before taking a sip of his champagne. "Well, we have a surprise for the two of you," said John clearing his throat, "It's an early wedding gift from me and Mary."

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"Well…" Mary said with a smile, "A house."

Melissa chocked on her water and placed the glass on the table as Dean rubbed her back. She looked at her parents who were smiling and saying that it was such a good idea.

"A-a house?" asked Melissa.

"Yes. You see Jessica and Sam can stay here since they are still pretty young but Dean I know would want to leave as soon as possible once he's married," said John.

"That is such a good idea," said Melissa's father.

"It's a wonderful idea," said Dean with a grin and he looked at Melissa, "Don't you think, sweetheart?"

Melissa gave a small smile, "Uh, yeah…great."

"We'll take you guys to go see it tomorrow," said Mary. She turned to Connor and Jennifer, "You two are more than welcomed to come as well. We can make it a family trip."

"That would be lovely," said Jennifer.

"When can we move in?" asked Dean with a smirk. He wanted Melissa all to himself. Now having a house just to share with her it was a dream come true for him. He'd be screwing her all over the place. It would be _his _house anyway. She'd have to go by _his_ rules and obey him. Dean bit his lip, he couldn't wait.

"As soon as you want," said Mary.

"You know that would be a good idea," said Melissa trying to think of a way not to have to live with Dean before the marriage, "But you see…I'm," the five of them were looking at her waiting for her to say something, "I'm, uh…I'm," she bit her lip and smiled, "I'm waiting for our wedding night to share a bed with him. I want it to be special. And I think I should live with my parents just like Jessica had done."

"That's different now," said Connor, "John and Mary had just bought you two a house."

Melissa bit her lip, "I just want it all to be special," she started to form tears in her eyes and Dean couldn't help but glare at her as she turned on the waterworks, "I know I won't be able to control my love for Dean." She turned in her chair and threw her arms around him crying.

"You know what," said Mary looking at John, "I think… I think that's for the best. Melissa can stay on the East side also of the castle so there will be no temptation and two weeks before the wedding you two can move in because then the furniture and everything will be in the house and there are three bedrooms. Melissa and Dean can both have one until they are married. What do you think John?"

"It's settled then." John rubbed Melissa's back and she pulled back wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry with the wedding and all I've become so emotional."

"No problem sweetie you let it all out," said Jennifer her mother handing her a tissue.

Dean was secretly glaring at Melissa as she gave a small triumphant smile. She thought she was getting away that easily, she had another thing coming.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__So…this was sort of a filler chapter. Not my favorite but the next chapter shall be a little bit more interesting. Dean isn't going to take this separated rooms bit very well. We all know what Dean wants, Dean gets especially Prince Dean. Oh so no confusion the reason Melissa was making out with that guy on her bed was because she was a little intoxicated. She had been drinking wine and champagne all evening so the guy was just taking advantage of the situation. So please review and you shall get more :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stepped into the room quietly and locked the door behind him. His shadow from the moonlight followed him across the walls towards the bed. Movement from the bed caused him to pause and stare at the sleeping form. A quiet sigh escaped Melissa's mouth as she moved onto her back. Dean felt his cock in his sweatpants stir at the sight in front of him. She was wearing a small cropped t-shirt and the silk sheet was wrapped around her hips. His eyes moved over her slim body, the perfect abs the small belly button, her hip bones he loved to just grab and force her to him with, her ample firm breast hidden beneath that thin shirt. Her body was calling to him.

Melissa had thought she was safe after the announcement at dinner for wanting to spend the nights by herself and not move into the new Winchester home. She was wrong. She should have known that she was wrong. Dean always found a way to get what he wanted; he was a prince after all.

Dean pulled the silk sheet off of her and saw her wearing only a thong. He grunted at the sight. His little innocent Melissa wasn't so innocent anymore. He was beyond turned on at the sight of her. He kneeled softly on the bed next to her and saw her begin to shiver as the cool night breeze through the window was hitting her legs. She turned back on her side, her back facing him and brought her legs up to her body to keep warm.

Dean groaned at the sight of her ass. He held back the temptation to slap it. No, he wanted her to wake up to the surprise just like she had surprised him down at dinner with her little charade.

Dean placed his hand on her cold thigh and slightly stroked it up and down, warming it up. She moved slightly at the feeling and Dean moved her hair as he began sucking on her neck and leaving small kisses on it. She quietly moaned and moved onto her back again giving Dean's hand more access to her thigh. He slipped his hand on her inner thigh and stroked it softly. He looked at her face seeing her slightly biting her bottom lip and a quiet moan escaped her throat.

Dean smirked. He knew she liked it when he touched her even if she fought him off. Her body was definitely telling him different right now.

Dean leaned over and looked at her face as he moved his hand up to her thong and moved it aside. He ran his middle finger up and down her slit making her wet. Her breathing started out slow and heavy and he felt her move her hips to his fingers movements.

Melissa felt as if her whole body was on fire. She was feeling unusual pleasure throughout her entire body and she didn't want to wake up. She was too afraid the pleasure would be gone and she wouldn't be able to get it back.

Dean looked up at her watching her bite her bottom lip and moan. With his free hand he pulled down her thong and threw it behind him. She whimpered at the lost of the friction and Dean quickly shushed her, "Shhhh," he whispered in her ear as his hand went back to his teasing.

"Dean," she moaned and he grinned. So she did dream of him.

Dean pushed his middle finger inside her and she gasped. She tilted her head back and her mouth was open just a bit as small mewls of pleasure escaped it and her hips moved in sync with his finger.

Melissa continued to feel the pleasure and in her mind's eye she was seeing Dean. It didn't hurt to dream of him because he was a completely different person in her dreams. He was on top of her serenading her and worshipping her as he pounded into her. She moaned his name never wanting it to stop not knowing that Dean was actually there with her outside of her dream giving her mind blowing pleasure.

"Harder Dean," she moaned out and Dean did what she said and replaced one finger with two plunging his fingers deep within her causing a cry to come out of her and she arched her back. Dean felt her walls pulsating around his fingers. He could tell she was close. Her breathing had turned into pants as he worked her towards her orgasm. She grabbed the pillow beneath her and Dean knew she was going to scream. He could always make her scream no matter what they were doing. He watched as her eyes began to flutter open and knew she was waking up.

"D-Dean," she moaned and he twisted his fingers and curled them inside her hitting that spot that made her jerk. "D-Dean…" Dean felt her walls tightening around his fingers, clenching so tight and her eyes opened wide and he placed his free hand over her mouth as she screamed into it. She continued to scream as he worked her orgasm with his fingers. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he smirked and licked his lips.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered.

Melissa came down from her orgasm as Dean got on top of her. She pushed him up as far as she could, "What the fuck-" She was cut off as his hand was put back on her mouth.

Dean clicked his tongue shaking his head, "Now because of you we have to be quiet." With his free hand he pushed his boxers down his legs.

Melissa continued to push him trying to get him off her. She smacked on his arms and she was yelling at him but it was coming out in muffles. Dean sighed feeling agitated and quickly rolled her onto her stomach her arms pinned above her head.

"HE-" but she was cut off by his hand again.

Dean went to her ear, "Always gotta play the hard way don't you?" He bit her ear hard and she whimpered into his hand and tried to move. He grinned, "I love it when you fight me."

Dean rubbed his hard cock against her wet opening. She closed her eyes knowing what was going to happen next. She was breathing heavily through her nose and screamed into his hand as Dean plunged into her.

"I can't believe how tight you still are after how many times I've fucked you," he groaned into her ear. He gripped both her wrist hard and continued to pump in and out of her.

Melissa heard his heavy breathing in her ear and she closed her eyes. She was getting this tingling exciting feeling inside her from the way he was controlling her forcing himself in and out of her as he pinned her down. She was very turned on by the situation. It was almost like a fantasy come true for her.

Dean grunted with each hard thrust inside her feeling her body pulsate and clench around his hard cock each time. She'd squeal or moan into his hand each time making him know she too was enjoying it. Her small slim body was shaking beneath his.

Dean bit her, "Cum for me princess," she trembled and felt the sensation deep in her abdomen. She closed her eyes, "Cum for me and only me," he bit her ear again.

Melissa whimpered as her body convulsed into a long hard orgasm. She screamed loudly into his hand pushing back against him as he pounded harder into her. She opened her mouth more and bit down on his hand.

Dean was both turned on and in pain from the long hard bite that he too climaxed inside her. He bit at her shoulder, bit it hard leaving his teeth marks in it. Both of them leaving their mark on each other. Melissa tasted copper with how hard she was biting him and she whimpered in pain at the bite on her shoulder.

Dean pulled out of her and lifted his head from her shoulder rolling onto his back. Melissa rolled onto hers breathing heavily. Dean looked at his hand and shook his head, "Son of a bitch."

Melissa looked over see blood and she sat up, "I am so so so sorry," she said and wondered why she was apologizing. He just basically raped her and she's apologizing for a bite on his hand.

Dean looked up at her with a smirk and pulled her to him, "You'll make it up to me." He pulled her down into a rough kiss and there he was ready for round two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you two will really love this place," said Mary with a smile as the limo pulled up to a gate.

Melissa bit her bottom lip, curiosity getting to her, she moved out of Dean's arm and closer to the window. Her jaw dropped at the beautiful mansion ahead of them. She looked at the King and Queen, "Are you serious?"

"Melissa don't be rude!" scolded her mother.

"I'm sorry it's just so…beautiful."

Dean smirked looking at her and looked at his father who gave him a wink.

"She wasn't rude at all," said Mary with a smile, "She's just excited. I was when I first married John."

The limo pulled around the circle driveway and up the front of the mansion. The limo driver opened the door and John got out first who helped Mary out, then the rest. Dean had his arm around Melissa's waist the whole time his hand on her hip holding her close to him. Some would think adorable, like their parents but if they really knew Dean he was showing off what was his and showing possession to what he owns.

The six of them walked into the mansion looking around the large hall, "Wow," Melissa gasped looking around the mansion.

"Come on you two," said Mary linking her arm with Melissa's as she took her from Dean and walked into the living room the others following.

"So Dean," said his father placing his hand on his sons back, "What is this marriage really about?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked watching Melissa closely.

"I mean is it about love or possessions?" Dean looked at his father seeing the look on his face. His father knew Dean all too well. "I know Dean…I know the feeling. Your mother was a gem and the most gorgeous young woman I've laid my eyes on. I had to have her before the man she was supposed to marry got to her first. It wasn't love but it grew into it."

Dean realized he was like his father a lot. But he didn't believe in love. He just believed in lust, money and possessions which Melissa was two out of three.

Mary and John entered the master suite and Dean grinned at the already large king size bed in the room. He looked at Melissa who just glared at him and he chuckled.

"Like I said this is the master suite," said Mary, "There's the doors that lead to the balcony, it has its own bathroom. There are going to be a lot of memories in this room." She winked at Melissa and she blushed and laughed nervously, "Come on sweetie I have something to show you." She grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Like you two haven't started your own memories yet," said John glancing at Dean.

Dean smirked, "You know me too well dad."

"Oh and the fact I saw you sneaking out of her room this morning. You must have done something wrong or gagged her to keep her quiet."

"Dad…I never do anything wrong in that department."

"We've all heard. So what's with the bandage?" John nodded towards Dean's hand that was bandaged up.

Dean smirked at the memory of last night, "What can I say dad? She's a wild one in the bedroom."

Mary opened a door and inside was another big room, just a little bit smaller than the master suit, "I think this would be perfect for the first born."

Melissa's eyes widened and she heard a chuckle behind her. She looked at Dean who walked in just in time hearing his mother. Melissa's heart was pounding against her chest as her own parents walked into the room.

"Don't you think so Jennifer? First borns room?" asked Mary.

Melissa leaned against the wall as they kept repeating first born.

"It will be perfect," said Jennifer walking towards the window, "It has a beautiful view of the vineyard across the way too."

The parents walked out as they continued talking about first borns. Melissa had her hand to her heart as she looked over at Dean who was just smirking away.

"No one ever said that I had to carry your demon spawn!" yelled Melissa.

"Yes well," said Dean walking up to her as she stared wide eyed at him. He placed his hand above her head leaning against the wall, "I want to have a son to leave the crown to and a daughter to spoil."

"Two?"

Dean licked his lips looking her up and down, "No…that's just to start with. You will have as many I want." He winked at her as he grabbed her ass before walking out of the room.

Melissa's world was spinning out of control right now and she had no way of stopping it.

"Come on Melissa!" yelled Dean and she rolled her eyes and took one last look in the room before walking out.

"I am not having your children," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean asked turning around.

"I said," she had a grin on her face; "I can't wait to have your children."

Dean arched an eyebrow before turning back around and she rolled her eyes. What else did Mary and them have planned for the rest of the tour of the house?

Melissa and Dean found their parents in the kitchen. "There you two are," said Mary, "We were wondering where you two got off to."

"I bet those two are just too excited to get in here," said Connor.

"You caught us dad," said Melissa with a fake smiled and then jumped when she felt Dean's hand on her ass.

"Well here's the kitchen. It's pretty big but you two don't need a chef right now since it's just the two of you. Melissa can learn to cook some meals."

Dean leaned in close as the parents discussed the kitchen and looked around more, "We don't need anyone else in the house because I'm going to fuck you in every room." His hand slid beneath her dress and rubbed her outside her panties.

Melissa turned her head to look at him, "Great," she whispered and he smirked.

"You know you want it just as bad as me." He gripped her ass and she jumped.

"Come on you two, just need to show you the backyard!" yelled John.

"Come on baby," Dean slapped her ass as the two walked out to find themselves on a deck that lead down towards a pool that was similar to the Winchesters with a hot tub as well, "Well," said Dean with a smile, "This brings back memories."

Melissa glared at him as he brought his arm around her holding her close to him. Dean continued grinning he was having too much fun with this. He looked back at the mansion; he couldn't wait to have Melissa all to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_How's my baby sister?"_ asked Jessica over the phone.

"In Hell if you must know," Melissa sighed sitting down on her bed.

"_What's happened since Sam and I left?"_

"Got my wedding ring," she stated as she looked at her left hand with a small frown, "Got the colors for the wedding, green and silver both Dean and I agreed upon them. And…Mary and John bought Dean and I a mansion."

"_Are you serious?"_

"Dead serious. What am I going to do Jess? I'm freaking out here." She heard some yelling outside and walked towards the window.

"_I really don't know what to tell you Melissa. I mean I talked to Sam a little and he said once Dean has what he wants he doesn't give it up."_

"Tell me something I don't know," she quietly said as she opened her curtain up and looked out seeing Dean outside with a little girl. She had to be about six or seven. She had light blond hair and was giggling as Dean picked her up. "Hey…do Sam and Dean have cousins or something?"

"_A few on both sides. Why?"_

"Never mind…look I'll call you back. Hope you're having fun. Bye." She hung up and bit her bottom lip watching Dean with the little girl.

Dean had her on his back walking around the backyard. The little girl looked like she was having fun and Dean was actually smiling. Not that usual smug grin or cocky smirk but an actual smile she never saw. She watched as Dean looked up towards the house and gave a short nod to her and she gave him a small wave.

Melissa ventured downstairs and out the backdoor. She heard the little girls giggle and Dean chuckle. She walked down the patio and saw the little girl with her feet in the pool and Dean sitting next to her in a chair. "When will Sammy be back?" she asked swinging her feet back and forth.

"In a week or two. Come on you can't miss him more than me now can ya?" asked Dean brushing her hair behind her little ear and she giggled again.

"Course not Dean."

Dean saw Melissa out the corner of his eye and looked up with a smile. The little girl looked up as well and smiled, "Hi," she said in her little shy voice.

"Hi," said Melissa giving a little wave.

The little girl stood up from the edge of the pool and walked up to Melissa. Her eyes wandered up to Melissa's, "You're really pretty."

"Thank you…I'm Melissa what's your name?"

"Stephanie." Melissa and Stephanie shook hands, "I'm Dean and Sam's little cousin."

"Well it's really nice to meet you."

Stephanie giggled and Melissa grinned. She had the cutest giggle and beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older.

"Are you a princess?"

"No," Melissa shook her head with a smile.

Dean got up, "But she will be." Stephanie looked at him as he walked by her and wrapped his arm around Melissa, "We're getting married."

A gasp came from Stephanie and a smile, "A wedding? Really Dean?" She clapped her hands, "I missed Sam's while me and my parents were in France."

Melissa saw the little twinkle in her eye and couldn't help but smile, "Hey…you know what…I still need a flower girl. The job is still open."

Stephanie grinned jumping up and down, "Really? Really? Can I?" She looked between both Dean and Melissa.

Dean looked at Melissa and then back at Stephanie with a smile, "It's up to the bride."

"Oh please please please," begged the little girl, "I will be the perfect flower girl."

Melissa nodded, "Yes."

"Yay! I'm going to go tell mommy and daddy!" She ran up towards the house and the two watched her.

"You just made a little girl really happy," said Dean with a smile.

Melissa shrugged, "What can I say I saw a little me in her."

Dean pulled her close to him and she looked up into his eyes, "You just made me really happy. She's my favorite." Melissa just arched an eyebrow and he smirked, "I'm not a cold hearted bastard as you believe me to be."

"But a selfish one at that." She tilted her head.

"True." He placed his hands on her ass and pulled her against him, "And once we're married you'll belong to this selfish man and obey everything."

"Once when I start thinking you have a heart you go and pull a stupid thing like this." She pushed out his arms, "Tin man."

Dean watched her walk away and he grinned. She'll warm up to him eventually. She already did during sex now all he needed was for her to obey him in other ways and they will be set.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Ok not happy with this chapter too much at all. Sort of a filler chapter…:( I hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

It was just after eight the next morning and Dean crept his was up the winding staircase. He walked down the long hallway and stopped when he came to Melissa's door. He turned the knob slowly and pushed open the door. He saw her laying there in a pink satin night gown and it was riding up her long smooth legs.

Dean bit his lip at the sight in front of him. He wanted to tear her up right then and right there but he had plans for the day and they needed to get moving. He would have all the play time he wanted later on.

He softly closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He couldn't resist. His hand ran up her inner thigh. He let out a small grunt when he reached the place he craved.

Melissa began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw that smug face she sighed, "What is it now? Looking for a morning pick me up?"

"Are you offering?" asked Dean as his hands rubbed over her panty covered crotch, "Baby I can feel how wet you are for me."

Melissa closed her legs on his hand and sat up, "No I wasn't offering. Please tell me what you're doing in my room. Shouldn't you be out ordering people around or flashing your money?"

"Watch the tone or I won't ever let you leave this room. I came to wake you up so now that I have, get up and get dressed. We are leaving in ten minutes."

"And where are we going or do I even want to know," Melissa asked.

"You my wife to be are coming with me to take Stephanie to pick out her flower dress before she drives everyone crazy. So get up. She gets mad when she has to wait."

Melissa looked at him and wasn't sure if she heard him right, "Did you just say you are taking me and your cousin shopping? For a dress? Are you sick or something?"

"You're pushing your luck with this attitude. Keep it up." He gave her a warning.

"I'm sorry."

"That's better. Now hurry and wear something sexy with easy access," he winked at her before getting up and walking out the door.

Melissa flopped back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "This is going to be a long day."

Dean stood by the front door looking at his watch. Melissa was ten minutes late and he was getting pissed, "What the hell is taking her so long?" Dean huffed.

"Sweetheart one thing you need to learn before you get married is never rush a princess," Mary said and gave her oldest son a kiss on the cheek, "Me and your father will be out for the day. Please watch out for Stephanie and make sure the girls have fun."

"I always do," Dean smiled, "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled at him before walking out the door.

Once she was gone Dean looked at his watch again, "Melissa!"

"I'm coming," Melissa said as she walked down the stairs wearing a strapless sun dress, "Happy now."

"I could be happier," Dean said, "Let go because we still have to pick up Stephanie."

"I thought she was here waiting?"

"Nope. I just wanted you to hurry," He smiled and Melissa rolled her eye as they left the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later Dean, Melissa, and little Stephanie pulled up to a large bridal shop and Stephanie began to squeal, "We're here, we're here!" She clapped her little hands.

"I told you I was going to take you," Dean said.

Stephanie moved across the limo seat and wrapped her arms around him, "You're the best."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Melissa smiled watching the two. She had to admit Dean was so sweet with her. It was almost hard to hate him. At least she knew there was a heart somewhere in there.

The three got out of the car and Dean took Melissa by the hand as they walk into the store. "Prince Dean, we were expecting you," The store owner Maggie Benton said.

"Hey Maggie. Listen I want you to give her anything and everything she wants," Dean said and winked at Stephanie.

"Of course. And would the bride like to try on a few gowns today."

"Yes," Dean said. "No," Melissa said at the same time.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I want my mother and my sister with me when I get my dress. Not you...sweetie. Bad luck." She smiled up at him.

"She's right Dean. You can't see her dress until you get married. It's a rule." Stephanie said.

"Then I guess I'll wait. Why don't you go try on a few things?" Dean said, "Me and Melissa will wait right here."

"Ok. We can play fashion show."

"Sound fun. Why do you run along now?" Melissa said.

Stephanie smiled as she ran up to Melissa and hugged her. Melissa smiled down at her and rubbed her back softly, "Thank you Melissa."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Stephanie let go of her and ran to Maggie and the two went into the back.

Melissa looked over and Dean and smiled at him, "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. It just this was really nice of you."

"I'm not a heartless dick," Dean said.

"I still say you're heartless but at least I know now you can do something for someone else."

"Just the ones I care about," Dean said.

Melissa walked around him and took a seat in one of the chairs and Dean sat next to her. "What's taking them so long?"

"She has been back there five minutes. Give her time. She just wants to look perfect. Where do you have to go?" she asked when she saw Dean looking at his watch.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Dean winked at her, "You don't need to know everything I do."

"Whatever."

Dean got up from his chair and pulled Melissa up from her and held her against his firm body, "You know since we have a few minutes why don't I just take you in the back and make you scream. It's been a few days and I know I much you want me. I felt it this morning," he said as he nipped at her neck.

Melissa closed her eyes and moaned softly as his hand moved slowly up her side and along her breast, "D-Dean we can't do this here."

"I can fuck you wherever I want. Perks for being a prince. I can fuck you in the streets if I want," he whispered in her ear and gave her ear lobe a nibble, "Mmm I want you so bad," said Dean as he cupped her breast and pulled her lips to him.

Stephanie walked out from the back and giggled when she saw the two kissing, "Dean." Dean pulled away from Melissa and they turned and saw Stephanie, "How do I look?" she asked and twirled around. She was in a junior bridal gown with a pink ribbon that went around the waist.

Melissa saw her and smiled, "You look beautiful. I love it."

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen," Dean smiled at the little girl as he walked over to her, "I'm going to have to start carrying a gun with me so I can keep the boys away."

"Boys? Yuck." Stephanie said and Melissa laughed, "Will I be as pretty as you?" Stephanie asked Melissa.

Melissa got down to her level and ran her fingers though Stephanie's hair, "I think you are going to be even prettier. That morning you can come with me and we'll get our hair and makeup done. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"I would love that," Stephanie said with the biggest smile and looked up at Dean, "so can I have the dress? Please Dean. Please Please." she begged.

"You can have whatever you want. Just tell Maggie. I have to go now but I will see you in a few days."

"Ok," Stephanie said and ran back into the back.

Melissa got up and faced Dean, "Go? Where are you going? I thought you had the whole day planned out."

"I do. But you are going to stay here with Stephanie and do girl stuff."

"While you do what?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Dean smiled and put on his sun glasses, "I'll send another car for you two," he said and walked out the door.

Melissa frowned and turned around. He was up to something and she wanted to know what. She knew it couldn't be good.

After getting her dress, shoes, and everything else she wanted Melissa and Stephanie left the shop and the car took little Stephanie home. When Melissa got back to the Winchester Mansion she went inside and everything was quiet, "Hello?"

"Everyone had left for the day ma'am." The butler said, "But Mr. Dean left you something in your bedroom."

"Yeah I bet he did." Melissa mumbled, "Thanks."

She walked up the stairs and into her room and saw a large box on the bed. She sighed wondering what it could be but she has learned to not ask questions when it comes to Dean.

She walked over to the bed and there was a note. She opened it up and it said:

_Saw this in a store__ and couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you would look in it so I bought it. Put it on and meet me at the docks at six. If I were you I wouldn't be late. _

_Dean_

Melissa folded the note back up and dropped it on the bed. She took the top off the box and inside was red satin dress that wrapped around her neck. When she pulled it out of the box she saw that it was barley going to come to her knees, "Of course," she said and dropped it on the bed. She looked over at the clock and it was just after one. She still had plenty of time to get dressed and head over there. What was he planning?

Melissa sat down on the bed and pulled her phone from her pocket. Not one text or message from her sister or her parents. Her birthday was tomorrow and no one seemed to ever care. They were all too busy with the wedding. The wedding she wanted nothing to do with. She hated being forced to marry this jerk. The ONLY good thing about him was that he was good in bed and that can only get you so far. Her life was once perfect and now she was in hell and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was fake a smile and hope for the best. She thought about running away but she wouldn't make it passed the gate before Dean had her brought back. This sucked.

It was five thirty when Melissa made her way down stairs. The house was still empty. Only a few servants were left in the home. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the driver standing by the door, "Are you ready Miss Melissa?" he asked her.

"I guess I have no choice. Why am I going to the docks?"

"Dean didn't say. Only that he wished to have the pleasure of your company tonight."

"I knew it had to have something to do with his pleasure." She said, "Ok well let's get this night over with." She said and he escorted her out the door.

As they drove down the street Melissa stared out the window. They passed an elderly couple holding hands as they walked along the sidewalk and Melissa smiled. She wanted to have that one day and thought she would. Her plan was to travel all over and come back to find the man of her dreams. Now that was all ruined because of a immature horny prince that saw her as nothing more that some prize that he had won. She really should have listened to her sister and stayed away from him.

The car pulled up to the docks and parked. Henry her driver got out and opened her door for her, "Dean is waiting on you on the yacht."

"Thanks." Melissa said, "Are you coming?"

"No ma'am. This is a private event." He smiled.

"Of course it is." She said, "Thanks for the drive."

"You're very welcome." He said and walked away.

Melissa took her time walking down to the yacht. As she got closer she saw Dean standing up there in a suit with a glass of champagne in his hands, "About time. You're ten minutes late. Where have you been?"

"Sorry. Better late than never." She said. "But I like the sound of never."

Dean walked down the stairs and took her hand in his, "You know you make it really hard to do something nice for you."

"You don't know nice. I know why you brought me here so I should just strip down and let you do me right here and save some time."

"You are going to wish you didn't just say that." Dean said as they reached the top of the yacht and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Melissa froze and looked around to see her family and Dean's along with a few family friends standing around.

Dean leaned over and whispered, "Still want to strip down and let me fuck you because I'm game." He smiled.

Melissa said nothing. She still couldn't believe that Dean had planned her a birthday party. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? She didn't even want to know. She was just going to enjoy her night like any other eighteen year old girl. Tonight she was not Dean's fiancé she was simply Melissa.

"Happy birthday little sis," said Jessica walking over to her and hugging her tight.

"I didn't know you two were back," said Melissa with a grin as Sam hugged her.

"Is he treating you right?" asked Sam as he leaned up looking her in the eyes.

"He could be better, but nothing I can't handle," she said with a smile.

Both Sam and Jessica looked at each other and nodded with a smile.

"Happy birthday baby girl," said her father hugging her and her mother coming up behind him.

"Thank you."

"I think Dean did a great job at surprising you," said her mother.

Melissa looked at Dean, "You did all this?"

Dean shrugged, "Surprised."

"Very."

Dean smiled and took her hand in his, "Enough chit chat and lets get this party started," he winked at her as he pulled her away.

The rest of the party seemed to go well. It was a bit calm to Melissa's surprise, especially one that Dean has thrown. But as soon as the parents and king and queen left Dean had other plans.

"Behave," said Mary looking at them all, "All of you." She kissed Dean and Melissa's cheeks and then Sam and Jessica.

"Bye mom," said Sam with a smile.

Dean winked at Melissa as he walked to the edge of the yacht watching their parents get into the limo. Melissa looked at him confused and then turned to Sam and Jess, "What's he doing?"

Sam smirked, "You'll see."

Melissa turned her head still watching him and saw him put his hand up in the air and counted down. When she saw Dean make a fist loud music came out of the speakers, colorful lights came on and beer bottles and bottles of liquor sat next to the champagne and wine bottles.

Melissa felt arms wrap around her and then lips on her neck, "Now let's have some real fun."

Dean pulled on his tie and ripping it off as he pulled his shirt out of his slacks. He looked at Sam, "Time to party little brother."

Dean pulled Melissa over to the table full of alcohol, his arm around her waist, "Happy birthday Melissa…now what do you want?"

"It's not my 21st Dean."

Dean smirked, "No one has to know." He winked at her before grabbing a few drinks for them. He pulled her over to the one part of the yacht and sat the bottles on the edge. He pulled her to him and ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her.

Melissa thought back to what Dean had said earlier. He did things for the people he cared about, deep down does Dean care about her?

Later…later that night…

Melissa has had a few drinks in her and was dancing with Dean behind her. He kissed her neck softly but at the same time sloppy because he was drunk. His hand was on her waist while her arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Having a great birthday baby?" he asked in her ear as he nibbled on the top of her ear.

Melissa actually smiled and turned her head to look at him, "Yes…thank you."

Dean wrapped his arms around her tight, "I would do anything for you. I did this because I want you and never want you to leave me."

Melissa looked into his blood shot eyes and knew he was telling a drunken secret. Something he would never really tell her if he was sober. Dean actually cared. Was that possible?

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Sorry for the long waited chapter again with the block :( Not fun. But thanks to April she had helped me :D Thank you again buddy!_

_Please review :D The wedding is to come soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

Melissa giggled drunkenly as Dean helped her down the stairs of the yacht to the bedroom. But it seemed Melissa was helping Dean as well. She's never seen this side of him, the fun loving side. He was actually laughing as well.

The two stumbled down the last few steps with Dean's one arm around her waist and the other holding a bottle of champagne. He tilted his head back drinking the contents of it.

Melissa slowly moved out of his arm and Dean opened his eyes watching her. He grabbed her hand and placed the bottle on the mini bar. He pulled her to him and gave her a lopsided smile, "I'm a bit drunk tonight princess," he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "You're going to have to take care of me tonight."

Melissa looked up at him, "Oh yeah? You're actually giving me control tonight."

"Don't get use to it."

Dean grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. She moaned kissing him back, both of his hands slid down her body. The one grabbed her ass and the other grabbed her breast causing another moan to escape her. She leaned into his touch, wanting more.

"I love this dress on you," he told her between kisses, "So beautiful. I love all the men knowing I have this beautiful sexy woman all to myself."

"And in a couple weeks, I will be all yours." She started to unbutton his dress shirt and she moved her hand underneath and moaned at the feel of his toned warm body. "I'll be your wife."

Dean groaned as the hand on her ass rubbed her and pushed her lower body against his to feel the bulge in his slacks. "I love the sound of that," he admitted, "All mine…my princess…my queen." Melissa sucked on his bottom lip tenderly and bit. He groaned, "I want you right now," he growled.

Melissa backed up a little with a teasing smile, "Eh, you said I was in charge. And it is my birthday after all and you didn't even get me a gift."

Dean smiled down at her, "You're gifts right down there, why don't you unwrap it and we can get the party started?"

"I plan to but," she licked his lips with the tip of her tongue as her hands gripped his shirt, "my way." She ripped it open, buttons flying around the room. She ran her nails down his hard chest and down his perfect abdomen to the artistically cut pelvis of his. She gripped his slacks in her hand pulling him to her.

Dean grinned down at her as she bit her bottom lip, "Get on the bed," she ordered.

Dean shrugged his shirt off his shoulders as he walked backwards to the bed. He threw the shirt somewhere in the room as she watched him get on the bed. She walked slowly towards it and he continued to smile as he placed his hands behind his head. He didn't know it but he was in for a wild night.

"So you really like this dress Dean?" she asked now standing next to the bed.

"Right now I really would like it better on the floor," he winked at her.

She bit her bottom lip and reached behind her untying the dress. Dean's eyes followed the dress to the floor then his eyes wandered up her long slender legs to the small little red thong that rested between her legs all the way up the rest of her body.

She straddled his lap and he went to reach for her when she grabbed his wrist and slammed them on either side of his head. She shook her head with a smile seeing the mad look on his face, "Uh, uh, uh baby…did you forget? I'm in charge, you keep your hands right here." She leaned down and kissed his lips, "If not then…I leave."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't make it off the dock. You need me."

"No baby it's you that needs me…and I can feel it."

Dean bit his bottom lip as she bent down and kissed his neck. She kissed down his neck to his chest. She slowly let go of his wrist sliding them down his arms to his body. She bit down at some places making him jump and groan. He really liked this controlling side of Melissa.

Melissa moved to one of her favorite parts of him and bit down on his one hipbone. She then licked it to soothe it. She looked up at him catching his eye as she liked from that one to the other licking underneath the slacks a little for a tease. She sat straight up and ran her hands over his body.

"Take your slacks off," she commanded.

Dean smirked, "Make me."

Melissa smirked knowing this was her chance to give him a taste of his own medicine. Before Dean knew it Melissa pulled her hand back and slapped his hard across the face. He looked at her shocked but it quickly faded to anger.

"You have a death wish?"

"I said take them off Winchester!" With the other hand she slapped him. Dean continued to look at her shocked but he was completely turned on. No woman has ever done this to him, they always just let him take control and fuck them until the two were spent.

"You want more?" she asked raising her hand up.

Dean smirked, "Bet you can't do it harder than the last."

Melissa licked her lips and smiled, "You don't know anything about me, my dear prince." And with that a hard slap went across his face. He groaned in pain and bit his bottom lip looking at her and wanting…no needing her right now.

He sat up with her still sitting on his lap. She gripped his hair and he growled in pain and she smiled, "You're my bitch tonight sweetie…now take the damn pants off or both me and you will never be satisfied."

Dean glared at her as his hands moved to his slacks. She smiled at him, "What a good little prince." She leaned in and kissed his neck, biting and licking at it as he pushed his slacks down.

Dean groaned as she moved against his hard cock and she continued her torture on his neck.

Melissa pushed him down on the bed and automatically had her mouth on his in a hot sloppy kiss. Dean couldn't help it he had to touch her. His hands were on her in seconds. She didn't back down she let him touch her; God knows what he did when it came to Dean's hands. The thoughts just made her desire grow for him.

"I need you baby," he groaned, "Need you so bad right now." He gripped at her thong pulling it down her legs.

Melissa removed the small material and settled herself on top of Dean. She kissed him again before sitting up. She took hold of him and started stroking him before placing herself over top him. She let the tip in and bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled out. Next time she let him slide in a little deeper before pulling up. She did this a few times before Dean growled out, "Just fucking do it already! You're teasing the shit out of me!"

Melissa couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She leaned over him with a smile, "Good."

"Damn it Melissa…I just want to fuck you senseless baby," he seethed staring into her eyes.

She grinned as she grabbed his hands once again and slammed them next to his head, "Don't move these babies unless you want me to stop."

"Pressing your luck princess."

She grinned and licked his lips, "I'm in charge tonight." She bit down on his bottom lip right before she pushed Dean all the way inside her. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth at the feel of him inside her.

Melissa didn't start out slow, no, she moved fast and hard against him. Dean groaned closing his eyes then reopening them watching the beautiful girl rocking against him. She scraped her nails down his body. She bit her bottom lip and ran them back up his body. She took his nipples between her fingers and twisted.

"Shit," he groaned.

She smiled, "You like that baby? Huh?" She twisted the opposite way this time as the two continued to move with their own rhythm.

"Shit…yes," he said arching off the bed. He wanted to touch her and give her the same torture treatment, but he told her it was her night. Hell, he didn't know if he could last any longer.

Melissa rested her left hand on his chest for more leverage as she continued to ride him, bouncing up and down. Every time he would thrust hard up into her, hair nails dug into his flesh leaving small imprints.

Melissa looked down into his eyes and smirked before pulling her hand back and slapping him again, "What's my name Dean?"

"Oh God," he moaned, "Melissa."

Melissa pulled her hand back again and slapped him harder, "I can't hear you Dean!"

"FUCK!" he yelled and bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but rest his hands on her hips, "Melissa! Oh baby you got me so turned on right now…"

Melissa felt the pressure start inside her and moaned louder. Dean looked up at her face and knew her orgasm was close. He knew her look all too well.

"Yeah baby that's it fucking cum," he groaned and started slamming himself up into her and slamming her down onto him with the help of the hold on her hips.

"Oh…uh, uh…oh God," she moaned over and over again. She ran her hands through her hair and looked down at him, "Make me cum Dean!"

Dean bit his bottom lip thrusting into her faster, "Oh baby you're rocking the boat with the way you're riding."

Melissa felt her orgasm rip through her and she screamed throwing her head back. Dean continued to thrust into her riding her through it. He then sat up wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him.

Dean ran one hand into her hair and pulled tight. She cried out and went to grab for something when she grabbed at his face digging her nails into it. He seethed in pain but was too caught up in pleasure to even care.

Melissa brought his lips to hers kissing him deeply as the two continued to move against each other.

"Be close baby," he whispered against her lips, "Cum with me. Need to feel you once more."

"Uh huh," she said nodding her head vacantly and her eyes closed.

Melissa started moaning loudly again when Dean reached down and massaged her clit with his thumb. She gripped the back of his head digging her nails into him.

"I'm…oh God Dean! I'm cumming!" In less than five minutes apart from each other she had another orgasm. Dean groaned bringing her neck close to him as he fell apart as well. He licked and bit at groaning against her neck until both of them stopped moving against each other. The two were breathing heavily and Dean kept his head in the crook of her neck.

He kissed it, then up to her ear and then along her jaw line until he reached her lips. He kissed her long and hard but when he parted from her lips he said something that she never thought she'd hear him say, "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Melissa's eyes widened as he laid them down and he continued to hold her close to him. She smiled a little; maybe the tin man has a heart. She snuggled closer to him and his arms tightened around her. She closed her eyes and hoped this was a start of a new Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, hey come on get up," said Dean pushing Melissa a little. He smirked looking down at her and smacked her ass, "Let's go."

Melissa turned her head and looked at him, "What?"

"Let's go we need to get back. The movers are going to be at the house today to grab my stuff. So move it." He threw her clothes at her and she frowned.

"Well this is a change from last night," she said sitting up.

Dean placed his sunglasses on as he looked through his wallet, "I was drunk. I don't remember a damn thing. So don't take whatever I was saying or didn't say to heart," he placed his wallet in his back pocket walking towards the door, "Be out in five minutes I want to go."

Melissa stared at the door and a tear fell down her cheek. She should have known nothing would ever change him. He said all the right things in a drunken state. He didn't care about her and he certainly didn't love her. He threw a party to show off in front of his friends and family. It was always about him. She was starting to get tired of it.

Melissa stared out the window as the limo pulled up to the Winchester home. The two haven't said two words to each other and it was just getting to her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't wait for the limo driver to open the door. She opened it and got out her own. Dean shook his head seeing how pissed she was and didn't know what it was about. He looked at the limo driver, "PMS." He shook his head again and jogged up the steps.

Melissa opened the door and knew he was right behind her so she slammed it.

"Son of a bitch!"

Melissa heard him yell as she stormed towards the steps.

"What the fuck Melissa?" yelled Dean opening the door and slamming it behind him. She never turned around and that pissed him off even more. He walked quickly behind her and grabbed her arm turning her around, "You best change that attitude!"

"Or what? Huh?" she yelled in his face, "You going to take my car away? My clothes, jewelry? Or maybe something bigger like my family's estate? Go ahead and take it! Take it all! I'm done!"

While Melissa was yelling John and Mary walked around the corner hearing the yelling. Mary felt like she was having déjà vu.

Tears slid down Melissa's eyes and she shook her head, "I'm done. I can't do this anymore! If I can't stand a second in your presence then we cannot be married! The wedding is off!" She took her ring and threw it at him before turning around and running up the staircase.

"John," Mary said quietly looking at him and he knew. Almost the same thing happened between him and Mary when he was courting her.

"Let's just see what happens," said John.

Dean picked the ring up and looked at it. He felt something in his heart that he didn't quite understand. He quickly covered the feel up with anger and looked at his parents. He shrugged, "I want to go one place she wants to go another. We just can't agree."

Dean looked up the staircase and headed up it to Melissa's room.

Melissa stood in the middle of her room breaking down. Dean was the first to take away her virginity, to kiss her, to say he loved her and it was all a lie. Everything he ever said. He just did it for show, did it for himself. Everything was always about him.

Melissa turned hearing her bedroom door slam and saw Dean.

"How dare you make me look like a fool in front of everyone? In front of my own parents!" he yelled.

"Maybe I'm not wife material then! I'm not queen material because I don't sit around and smile! That is not who I am Dean!"

Dean walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. She winced in pain but stared into his eyes, "You will be whoever the fuck I want you to be! You will do whatever the fuck I want you to do!"

"Screw you!"

Dean's fist balled up in a fist trying to calm himself down but he couldn't and the next thing both of them knew he slapped her, he slapped her nice and hard that it already started to leave a nice red hand print on her cheek.

Melissa has never been hit in her life. Not even by her father when she was younger and got in trouble.

More tears fell from her eyelids as she held her face where it was burning.

Dean looked at her trying to calm down but quickly dropped her wrist seeing what he had done. He stared at her crying holding her face. What had he done? He never meant to hurt her like that. He just couldn't help his anger, he couldn't control it. Everything was spinning out of control for him at this moment.

"Baby I'm sorry," he said trying to close the space between them but she backed away, her eyes were wide and bloodshot. Tears stained her perfect face. He reached for her and grabbed her pulling her to him. She tried pushing away from him to get out of his touch. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again. He couldn't lose her.

Melissa stopped struggling and just let him hold her as he continued to apologize. She wondered though if it was all an act to get her back. She knew that there was no leaving him. He had her and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Dean pulled back and placed his hands on her face, the one side burning under his touch as he stared into her eyes, "Let me make it better. I will buy you whatever you want. I'll get you whatever you want." He pulled her face to his and kissed her gently. Silent tears fell from the corner of her eyes and he pulled back drying them. They were inches from each other and he whispered against her lips, "Don't leave me."

Melissa closed her eyes and leaned into him hugging him. What was she to do? She was so confused. So many mixed signals. She didn't know what was a lie and what was the truth anymore.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Thank you everyone for the reviews! Things are getting good with these two! Does Dean really love her or was it just the heat of the moment drunk kind of thing? Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Jessica and Melissa's mother were putting on the finishing touches on Melissa's hair. She was sitting at her vanity. Today was the day. She was going to get married. She was marrying Dean Winchester. Even though this was the last thing she ever wanted to do at the age of 18 she still wanted today to be perfect. This was her day after all. She will only be married once. Might as well make the most of it. She wanted her hair perfect in loose curls down her back.

She sat there watching her mother and sister work on her hair. They just had to finish with the small pink flowers that were to scatter around the back of her hair that was being pulled back. She was wearing a small ivory silk nightgown. She bit her bottom lip as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Just as they were done with her hair she heard thunder and the three turned their head seeing a downfall. Melissa's face dropped as she got up and ran to the window. "No, no, no! Everything is getting ruined mom!" Tears fell from Melissa's eyes as she watched the rain mess up the entire ceremony that was being set up. She watched the servants and helpers grab the chairs from the outside and bring them into the mansion.

Jessica placed her hands on her sister's arms, "It will be ok. We'll fix this," said Jessica.

"How? It's supposed to be an outside wedding! We can't have my wedding in the Winchester Mansion! There will be not enough room! And we can't quickly go find a church at the last minute to fit everyone inside! It's ruined!"

Melissa sat on the edge of her bed and cried into her hands. Her mother sat by her side and tried to comfort her. Jessica watched her sister cry. She didn't know she cared so much about this wedding. The whole time she was tearing it down, hating that she was getting married. She would always complain about it.

"I'll be right back," said Jessica as she hurried out the door to look for Sam. She had to fix this for her sister. Dean may be a dick but her sister deserved the best wedding.

Jessica ran down the hall towards the west wing where she knew Sam was with Dean, John and her father. Out of breath she knocked on the door quickly.

Sam opened the door surprised to see Jessica, "Hey what's up?"

"We need to talk right now," she pulled Sam out of the room and closed the door behind her. "Melissa is freaking out because of the rain. She's crying and saying the wedding is ruined. For once in my life I do not know what to do to make her feel better about this. We can't have it in here, as big as this place is; it's not as big for this entire guest. Hello, this is the first born wedding everyone and anyone is going to be here Sam. She's freaking out!"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "She is or you are?"

Jessica hit Sam in the chest, "its not funny Sam!"

"What's going on?" asked Dean fixing his tie and looking at the two of them.

"Nothing," said Jessica. She knew he would march into Melissa's room and tell her to quit being a baby and suck it up.

"No not nothing, I heard Melissa is upset what the fuck is going on?" asked Dean once again.

Sam sighed looking at Jessica who shook her head telling him not to say anything. He looked at Dean and said, "The rain is upsetting her Dean. She thinks the wedding is ruined."

This took Dean by shock, just like Jessica. He was expecting to hear that she was crying because she was getting married not because of the rain. He knew she hated the fact she was getting married to him.

"Serious?" asked Dean.

"I wouldn't lie about that Dean. We all know she hates your guts," said Jessica glaring slightly at him.

"Yeah but she loves my cock," Dean smirked and then looked at Sam, "Come with me. Jessica go back to Melissa."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just go back to Melissa," said Dean looking at her before he and Sam walked down the hallway.

Jessica rolled her eyes as she walked back to Melissa's room.

Melissa had wiped her tears as her mother fixed her makeup. She heard yelling coming from outside and looked towards the window curiously. She bit her bottom lip as she got up from the vanity once more. She walked to the window and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what was going on. A small smile spread across her face as she saw Dean, Sam and the servants putting up a large tent in the pouring rain. They were getting soaked but wanted to get the wedding perfect for her.

Jessica walked into the room and saw Melissa smiling out the window along with her mother. "What's going on?"

"Dean got the servants and Sam to help put a tent up for the wedding," said Jennifer as she looked at her youngest daughter's face that had a huge smile. Melissa couldn't believe Dean actually went out in this weather and put a tent up for them.

Melissa watched Dean as he walked back into the house. She turned and headed for the door.

"Melissa, where are you going?" asked Jennifer. "The wedding will be starting soon."

"I just need to check on something," she said as she walked out of her room and headed towards Deans room. She watched as he walked into his room pulling on his wet tie and closed the door.

Melissa didn't even knock. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Dean turned about to flip before he saw her. He looked her over in her beautiful wedding gown. He felt something inside him when he saw her. How beautiful, how gorgeous and stunning she looked. He would never confess this but it felt as if she took his breath away.

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the wedding." He sat in the chair pulling off his shoes and throwing them over the other side of the room.

Melissa carefully locked the door behind her and walked right in front of him. "You know you didn't have to do that."

Dean shrugged, "Didn't need people drowning at our wedding."

"I just think you didn't want me pissed off or upset," she gave him a smile.

He looked up at her, "You're reading too much into it Melissa. I was-" he was cut off by her lips on his. Dean, for the first time in his life, was completely shocked. Melissa never kissed him willingly. The only time she did was when she was intoxicated the night on his yacht.

He felt her push off his wet jacket having it hit the floor as she straddled his lap still kissing him. Dean still surprised by the way she was acting placed his hands on her sides tracing her curves. She moaned grinding herself against his lap awakening his cock. He pulled her against him.

Their kissing turning heated and passionate. He was careful for once not to rip off her wedding dress. His hands though moved under her dress and over her thighs, pressing his fingertips into her skin. Her own hands at his pants unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down. Dean smirked looking down watching her hands before kissing her neck, lightly nipping at it. Melissa moaned quietly feeling Dean push aside her panties. He thrusted up inside her. Melissa arched her back digging her nails into his shoulder moaning out his name. His mouth still on her neck. She grinded down on him as they moved together, getting a little faster with each thrust.

Melissa took Deans face in her hands and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster up running her hands up into his hair curling her fingers into the spikes. She bit gently down on his bottom lips moaning with each thrust he gave.

"Fuck baby," he whispered against her lips.

"Dean, I'm gonna cum," she whimpered. Her mouth opened, her eyes closed, her fingers curling still into his hair meeting his thrust feeling her orgasm approaching closer and closer.

With one final thrust both Dean and Melissa's orgasm burst within them. Dean held onto her back thrusting as he came deep inside her. Melissa's cries of pleasure being drowned out by thunder.

Their bodies slowed and their heats beat quickly. Melissa swallowed opening her eyes, meeting his still surprised ones. She leaned down and kissed him softly before getting off his lap.

"See you out there," and with that she left.

Dean blinked a few times still confused on what just happened. He looked at the clock and quickly changed into a dry tux. He was having mixed feelings and it was confusing the hell out of him.

_Forbidden Fruit_

Melissa waited at the door for her cue to go after her sister. She looked out the door noticing the sun was out and the tent had been brought down. Everything looked as if the storm never happened. She chewed on her bottom lip as her father held her arm in his.

Jessica walked down the aisle and that's when Melissa's heart began to beat as fast as it could. She was nervous. Mostly because of all those important people out there. What if they didn't approve of the prince marrying an 18 year old? What if they thought she was ugly and not queen material? What if she wasn't good enough for Dean?

Melissa never let this bother her before the wedding. Why was it bothering her now?

Had she really gotten use to Dean? Had she fallen?

No.

"Come on princess," said her father as they walked out the door to the back yard.

Melissa swallowed hard and felt the warm summer sun hitting her skin and looked up when they turned the corner. Dean was standing there and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Everyone else was just a blur around him. And to her it felt like it was just her and Dean.

She never noticed when she was at the front of the alter. She didn't remember taking Dean's hand and her father giving her away. She barely remembered the words the preacher had said. All she remembered was staring into those devil hazel eyes the whole time. Staring into them as they held each other's hands. Listening to, or trying to listen, to what the preacher was saying. But Melissa wasn't hearing anything but the blood rushing through her veins.

She turned her head when she heard her name, "Melissa, do you take Dean to me your lawful married husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Melissa looked at Dean and said, "I do."

She watched his lips turn into a small smirk as the preacher announced them as husband and wife. Dean placed his hands on her face softly and kissed her as gentle as he ever kissed her before and whispered against her lips, "You're mine."

* * *

Yes I am back! Woo hoo! It feels great to be back guys. I am real sorry about the hiatus. But this, A Chase Begins with a No and Daddy's Little Soldiers have been updated! Please check them all out! I will be trying to answer all the messages I have as well in my message box!


End file.
